Survivor Sparkling Waters
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: 21 mages of the famous guild Fairy Tail are chosen to compete in the game of Survivor for the grand prize of 100 million Jewel and title of Sole Survivor. With twists around every corner, and pre-existing relationships already around, they'll face their toughest opponent yet- each other. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 20 to win? Co-lab with New Era of G.
1. Cast Assessment

We find Flash and G in the captain's quarters of Royal Champion, the room set up like a podcast show studio.

"Hello, and welcome to the cast assessment for Survivor: Sparkling Waters! Hosted, of course, by the season's hosts, ChaosFlash912, and myself, G. This'll be my first season of survivor!" G began cheerfully.

"Yes, and I'm coming to you live, from the captain's quarters of Royal Champion, my current ship. I gotta say, I loved the concept that G pitched to me here, that I found out about 10 minutes ago. He e-mailed it to me, and I saw a winner right here, so I respond 'I'll be elated to co-host!'" Flash added.

"For the cast this season, we've got a twist that makes it a bit less interesting in variety, but in other ways VERY fun. Care to explain, Flash?" G said.

"Yes, I would love to. What the twist is, it's basically Survivor, but with a Total Drama flavor into it. Instead of reading off votes like normal, we'll draw keys of people safe from the least votes against to the most votes against, and the one who doesn't get their key drawn at Tribal Council will be sent home. Secondly, we have a tribal division that's kind of like Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty, but I won't say. Try and figure it out, if you can, as we give our two cents about the 21 players this season," Flash explained.

"And another twist- ALL of these characters are from the Fairy Tail guild!" G said. "Let's begin!"

 **Name:** Natsu Dragneel

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** A physically strong player, Natsu is dumb as bricks. Unfortunately, in a game like this... That won't get you far. At all. He's smart in battle, but these bursts of ingenuinity probably won't save him.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Natsu is...hot-headed, to put it bluntly. Honestly, I could see him as a physically strong player too, but that can only get you so far. Only chance I can say is if he can get lucky and strike it good with the right people, maybe he can float on through the chaos that is Survivor.

 **Name:** Happy

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** Not a physical player at all, unless it's a very specific challenge involving flight. Cute and lovable, Happy isn't exactly dumb, but he's not the best player out there. Maybe the others won't vote off the cute little animal?

 **Flash's Assessment:** Happy has an advantage going into this being middle of the road in terms of overall performance. While he's not the toughest, he sure is a social cat. I can see that saving him, but the problem here is I don't see him as a huge player. Perhaps he's a sleeper, or perhaps I'm right. We'll see depending on how he plays the game.

 **Name:** Lucy Heartfilia

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** Lucy is extremely smart and capable. At mental challenges, she is most likely the strongest player. She lacks physical strength, but one thing Lucy has is determination. She wants the money prize in order to pay rent, and when I say wants it... I mean WANTS it. She'll be a tough player to match.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Lucy, is one of the magnificent few I would be okay with winning this game. She's likely one of the few sane people in a cast full of nutjobs, but then again she lives with them. Anyway, challenge wise I don't see much here, but it's her strategic gameplay that I see her shining in. Can she trust the right people to get to the end? We'll have to see to find out.

 **Name:** Gray Fullbuster

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** Gray is a very strong physical player. He's not completely idiotic like certain people, either, and I can see him playing a strong social game as well as a physical one. He's going to be interesting to watch for sure.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Gray is one of those people who seems to be best of both worlds. He's good in challenges, he averts the Dumb Muscle trope with a middle finger, and he is also an interesting character to watch. Will this put a huge target on his back right out of the gate? Or can hide under the radar and stay safe?

 **Name:** Erza Scarlet

 **Job:** S-Class Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** Erza is a very strong physical player. While she isn't dumb, I do feel that Erza will struggle with social game. She has a rather rigid mindset that doesn't allow for too much complexity in some everyday situations, and survivor might take her some time to master.

 **Flash's Assessment:** I'm going to say it right out- I've fought alongside Erza several times, and G isn't a liar. Erza is a strong player. My main concern with her is that the twists might be hard for her to adapt to, and as the saying goes, 'adapt to survive'. If Erza can do that, I can see her going far here, if not all the way to the final 3. Note I say 'the final 3', not 'the last one'.

 **Name:** Wendy Marvell

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** Not a very physical player and not particularly manipulative, Wendy is that one poor cinnamon bun who just tries to make friends. While not a very effective way to play survivor, it doesn't ALWAYS fail... She at least won't lose quickly.

 **Flash's Assessment:** I like to think of Wendy as a Before Cesternino player- basically one who isn't very strategic and relies more on loyalty above all else. While not necessarily a bad thing, against sharks who know the game- and those who think they do- will eat the poor thing alive. At the very least, I don't think Wendy has an evil bone in her body, therefore I don't see her as a villain, thank the Gods.

 **Name:** Carla

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** She's in the same boat as Happy physical game-wise, though her physical game is slightly better. However, Carla is vastly intelligent and can most certainly manipulate people to do as she pleases. She'll be a very strong player.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Carla is one of the more sharp-witted contestants, and could very well be a great under the radar player. However, in a season filled with people that she lives with, I'm curious to see how this exceed will be able to pull that off. I'd easily say Carla would be one of the more interesting strategists to watch out for.

 **Name:** Juvia Lockser

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** Juvia isn't actually that bad in any way. She's got a body made of water, which makes her physical game... Interesting, and she's not dumb. However, she's very focused on her 'Gray-Sama', which hinders her social game greatly. I can't see her playing a good one socially...

 **Flash's Assessment:** Juvia is a mixed bag for me. But the one thing I hope for is she doesn't turn out like a certain Big Brother yanderu *cough*RachelReilly*cough*, and base her entire strategy around her 'Gray-sama'. Part of me thinks that if Gray is voted off, she'll be a one woman decapitated army, and likely go on the warpath to get out those who got rid of him. My only hope for her is the ability to think for her own game instead of her love's game, and then she'll have a fighting chance.

 **Name:** Gajeel Redfox

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** Gajeel is another physical powerhouse. However, while he isn't the dumbest, he's just not quite there strategically. Sorry Gajeel.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Gajeel is a player that I don't see much potential for on paper. He could very well surprise us with his placement, but I wouldn't set the bar too high. Wouldn't want to disappoint myself.

 **Name:** Pantherlily

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** Lily is a physical wall with his battle mode transformation. He also has a good level of intelligence. Honestly, Lily comes off as a strong player in general to me, just because you wouldn't know what to expect from him.

 **Flash's Assessment:** I expect great things out of Lily. With his great strength and smarts around the game, he could go on a very long run here. Look out other mages, Lily came to play. And I think that if he goes down, he'll go down swinging.

 **Name:** Mirajane Strauss

 **Job:** S-Class Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** Mira is, despite her cute looks, a very physical player. She can do a surprisingly wide variety of challenges very well. While she's one of the smarter members of Fairy Tail, I'm not entirely sure how strategic she is. She should do fine socially, but I'm not quite sure we'll find a perfect social game here.

 **Flash's Assessment:** I can tell you that I'm really interested to see what kind of gameplan Mira has for this game. Behind that face one would think of an angel hides a Macro user with a brand of Take Over known as Satan Soul. That aside, the elder Strauss sister is one I'm looking forward to see play. My main concern is that if her siblings get involved, for the three of them will be seen as a target together.

 **Name:** Elfman Strauss

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** Probably one of the three biggest physical walls in the game. Unfortunately, Elfman is NOT the brightest bulb. I don't see him strategizing ever, and he isn't even the most powerful physical player. We might not see him stick around...

 **Flash's Assessment:** Wow, would you imagine the timing there. *chuckles* Anyway, I can safely see Elfman as a provider for his tribe, but the problem with him is that I think he'll be manipulated into voting the way that a strategy savvy player will want him to vote, and if he survives to the merge, he'll be targeted for his physical strength- not an uncommon move in Survivor. At most, he'll likely make the jury.

 **Name:** Lisanna Strauss

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** One of the weakest physical players in the game, Lisanna will have to rely on social game and strategy. As for her skill in either of those fields... I can see it going either way. Lisanna is good at making friends, so I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe. Possibly.

 **Flash's Assessment:** I cited Lisanna as the best Strauss sibling at the social game. However, G informed me that like her brother, she too might be manipulated by a strategy savvy player. Now, she's no dummy by any right. The problem with her is naivety, which I predict will be her worst enemy here in the game. For how she'll survive with her social game alone, it's a coin toss, and it's not a two-sided one, either. We'll see if she can survive Survivor.

 **Name:** Cana Alberona

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** Cana is rather moderate all around. Unfortunately, her social game may be her weak point, as while she's surprisingly smart, she's going to spend the whole time drinking. Yeesh.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Cana is one of those players that doesn't really care about playing the game at all. Likely, Cana is going to get wasted, flirt with the guys, grope some of the girls, and ultimately treat this as some sort of vacation. G also predicted her as a first boot when we talked about her as a possible player, and I predicted her as a goat to the end. We'll see who predicted correctly here about her.

 **Name:** Gildarts Clive

 **Job:** S-Class Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** One of the three biggest physical walls in the game. Gildarts will have amazing physical play, but honestly, how far do we think he'll go socially? He's got a pretty big target on his back.

 **Flash's Assessment:** The strongest mage himself is playing the game of Survivor, and really, he earned that title for a reason. But the title of this 'strongest mage' in a game like this seems to me like a double-edged sword. On one hand, he's a great competitor, he'll be awesome in challenges...but on the other hand, everyone knows this and might label him as a threat. How Gildarts manages this is beyond me, but I have high hopes for him to hopefully show the others how it's done.

 **Name:** Levy McGarden

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** While Levy is great for mental challenges, any other challenge will lead to crushing defeat. I would go so far to say that she is the weakest physical player in the game. Socially and strategically, Levy, like Lucy, is SET. We might even see her conniving side...

 **Flash's Assessment:** There is no way to sugar coat it- from first impressions ALONE, Levy is the dark horse of the season. She's also going to be put on a tribe I would classify as a 'Casaya', also known as a complete trainwreck, so the question for me is how will she survive these first few days with these people, her fellow guildmates? Levy is going to have to show no mercy if the chips are down, so I'd watch out for her.

 **Name:** Mest Gryder

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** Mest will have a hard time. He's not a strong physical player, and his strategies are a bit... Cutthroat. I can see him making enemies quick...

 **Flash's Assessment:** Mest seems to be a villain with his cutthroat strategies. In a group of people who value nakama, Mest is going to have a tough time working with the gameplan that he knows and will be executing. Now for some people, they'll be wondering when his downfall will come. For me, I'm wondering how he plans on playing the villain game.

 **Name:** Laxus Dreyar

 **Job:** S-Class Mage

 **Tribe:** Yuri

 **G's Assessment:** Literally my favorite character, but I'll be fair. Laxus is arguably the biggest physical powerhouse in the game. However, Laxus is one of Fairy Tail's most anti-social members. I don't see a dazzling social game in his future...

 **Flash's Assessment:** Oh boy, we've got a huge physical player in this game right here with Laxus. The only thing I can think of that'll stop him from winning would be his anti-social behavior. I'd say his only saving grace would be going on an immunity run or a special someone of his...if she is not targeted along with him. Showmances are targets, I would know.

 **Name:** Freed Justine

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Warrod

 **G's Assessment:** Freed is the definition of balance. He's got moderately good physical strength, great social game, and amazing strategy. None of it shines quite as brightly as other people, but sometimes, being great at everything is better than being awesome number one at one thing.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Freed has a good hand to him dealt with this skill set he has. He's kinda like the Mario in party games, balanced stats all across the board, no weaknesses or strengths to write home about. He might be the one to adapt quickly to this whole situation, but where exactly will he place? I know one thing, and it's him not getting voted out pre-merge.

 **Name:** Evergreen

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** A kinda weak player, though she's okay physically, Evergreen's rude tendencies will be the death of her social game, I'm sure.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Evergreen has a bit of potential in her, although sadly that's overshadowed by her rude tendencies. I could see someone trying to use her as a goat, only for her to be too good at it. Maybe she'll find some saving grace, maybe not. It'll all depend where the cards fall for her.

 **Name:** Bickslow

 **Job:** Mage

 **Tribe:** Precht

 **G's Assessment:** You never know what you're gonna get with Bickslow. He's got good acrobatics skills, but I don't even know what to say other than that. He's not dead with the social game, but he's kinda... Weird. Like really weird.

 **Flash's Assessment:** Bickslow seems like the wild card in the grand scheme of things. I know for a fact we'll be in for a surprise depending on what he does, and speaking of wild card...this might leak over into his gameplay. His unpredictability might be his undoing, or he might get lucky and reach a big payout. All I know is the cameras are going to enjoy this man's antics. I know I will.

"And that's all for the cast, folks. Hope you enjoy this season! G and Flash, signing out!" G concluded.

(And so it has begun. 21 mages of Fairy Tail putting their bonds- and sanity- to the test for a massive Jewel prize (which I believe equals 1 million US dollars). Got any picks for a winner already? Please let us know, along with reading, following, favoriting, and REVIEWING. Reviews are like ad revenue to me. To G, I don't know. XD See ya for the premiere! -Flash

P.S.: That '100 Million Jewel' is actually 1 million US Dollars. So don't freak out or anything.)


	2. Episode 1 Let's Skip To The Fighting!

(Ah, baby! We got a premiere episode on the way, a 357 production! Now, I'm actually writing for the people that I own (myself, Colette, and Aurora), I'm mainly doing that and editing to make this look pretty for all you people. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!)

In the captain's quarters of Flash's ship, the Royal Champion, we find four people seated. The first, of course, was G.

"Welcome, one and all, to the big premiere of Survivor: Sparkling Waters!" The teen cheered. "Before we get to the excitement, we have a brief introduction to the show and its crew."

The guy sitting next to G was Flash, 17 years of age. He was wearing a battleship gray button-up polo, black swim trunks with a white floral pattern, light blue crocs, and a tan sunhat with the season logo on the front. "We're on board the LSV current ship, Royal Champion, en route to our location for this season of Survivor, with our biggest cast yet."

"That's right, a total of 21 contestants!" G grinned. "Steering us is Flash's intern Colette, who is here on the show as usual."

"That's right. Because this thing doesn't have auto-pilot." Flash commented. The woman next to Flash was 20 years of age, who had the same skin tone and hair color as Colette's, but shoulder length, along with dark blue eyes. She wore a lavender t-shirt with a breast pocket on the right side, a denim skirt and white tennis shoes. On her hands white gloves with the Red Cross symbol.

"I'm her sister, Aurora." She greeted. "The location this time is Sparkling Waters, one of the few places Mario, his brother, and two brave Toads traveled through on one of their several quests to save Princess Peach." Beside Aurora was a man of 19 with messy black hair. He was muscularly built and wore a black T-shirt, black swim trunks, and sandals. He lounged in his seat lazily.

"I'm Hank. G hired me to do... Something. I don't know. Money was offered. I don't have any information to offer you. Focus the camera on someone else already." He introduced himself.

"We're hoping to give you a good season here," G grinned. The cameras switched down to three smaller speedboats following behind the galleon. One was green, a second was black, and a third was yellow.

"Just behind us are the 21 players- all mages of Fairy Tail- split up into 3 tribes of 7." Flash explained. "Even though they know each other already, and while they cannot speak to one another, their first impressions on their chances are already forming."

 _"I don't care. Freed guilt tripped me into doing this. I don't really understand this show...Maybe it'll be over quick." -Laxus_

 _"This game sounds as if it will be an amusing pastime. I didn't hear of a similar competition in Edolas, but there wasn't as much entertainment there. I wonder how Gajeel will fare..." -Lily_

 _"Ah, a game show. Yes, it will be just like plays from before. I so enjoyed that job...I am sure this will be just as enjoyable." -Erza_

 _"If every challenge requires height, then I'm quitting." -Levy_

The cameras then shifted back into the captain's quarters. "It's the ultimate challenge! 21 mages of the famed guild Fairy Tail, will be abandoned here, forced to create a new society." Flash began.

 _"Oh dear... I can't believe everyone agreed to this. I'm simply here to make sure nothing happens to Wendy..." -Carla_

"They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out of the tribe." Aurora added, watching as Flash had stood up. It looks like he was going to go on deck to finish this. G stood up again.

 _"Hehehe...I didn't really pay attention to most of what they said, but I'm ready to fight everyone! Gildarts, and Erza, and Laxus, and Gray, and Gajeel...All of those bastards agreed too! I'm ready to beat 'em! I'm all fired up!" -Natsu_

The camera cuts out to the deck of the ship, Flash standing dead center. "In the end only one will remain to claim the 100 million Jewel prize!" He continued.

 _"This'll be a fun break~! Maybe we'll have some shipping, too~! Hmhmhm! Though I wouldn't mind some extra money myself~." -Mira_

"39 days! 21 mages! 1 Survivor!" Flash concluded.

 **Warrod: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Freed**

 **Precht: Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow**

 **Yuri: Erza, Carla, Lily, Mira, Gildarts, Mest, Laxus**

Royal Champion docked on one of the beaches of Sparkling Waters, the three speedboats docking shortly after.

"Ready to meet our contestants?" G asked Colette and Aurora. Hank had long vanished.

"Bring 'em in." Colette nodded. She was 19 years of age, standing at five foot ten, 130 pounds. Caramel skin, green eyes, and long black hair done back in a single ponytail. She was wearing a light green baby doll tee, aqua skinny jeans, and black high tops.

"I'm ready." Aurora answered. There were three mats in front of them- one green, one black, and one yellow.

"Finally, fresh air!" As soon as the doors opened, Natsu and Gajeel came rushing out of the boats. They both collapsed, panting.

"Right, motion sickness. They forgot to tell the people about it..." Lucy sighed.

"I did... Too..." Wendy mumbled.

Lucy and Happy were helping the blue-haired girl out of the Precht speedboat.

"What children..." Gray scoffed as he exited the Warrod boat.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana snickered as she followed.

"Ah!" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray-Sama should be a bit more modest on live TV... Not that Juvia minds," Juvia giggled, following them.

 _"Thank you for putting Juvia and Gray-Sama on the same team! We'll be such a good team together, Gray-Sama will propose to Juvia after the game is over! Juvia is sure..." -Juvia_

"Man up and deal with it! Real men don't flinch at motion sickness!" Elfman roared, walking after the other Warrod tribesmen.

"Don't be so harsh, Elf-nii," Lisanna said, stepping out of the Precht speedboat.

 _"It's disappointing to see our family split up like this, but at least it means we won't have to vote for each other no matter what. I'm determined to make it to the individual part with my siblings!" -Lisanna_

Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus all exited their respective boats silently. Levy trailed after Freed, looking exhausted.

"Why does Lu-chan get the team of sane people? Natsu, Gray, Elfman... This is exhausting..." -Levy

"Lively as usual, I see," Erza laughed. Mira followed her, looking cheerful as ever. Mest and Gildarts exited last.

Flash looked to the Monarch sisters. "This, is the Fairy Tail guild I've told you so much about." He said to them.

"They look just like you described them. One big happy familia." Colette responded.

Once everyone got to their respective mats, Flash greeted, "Welcome, Fairy Tail! To Survivor: Sparkling Waters! Your debut on competitive reality television."

"Hell yeah! Let's skip to the fighting!" Natsu cheered. "I'm all fired up!"

"Weren't you listening, idiot?! It's not a fighting competition!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm not on their team..." Lucy mumbled.

Colette giggled. "Well, someone's got team spirit."

"Now, let's just cut to the elephant in the room." Flash pointed to Erza. "Erza. Good to see you again. What do you notice about the tribe division here?"

"It seems to be based on the S-Class trial," Erza noted. "Except Mest is misplaced and Loke isn't competing..."

"Astute observations." Aurora complimented. "There are tribal division themes, such was the case with Cagayan and Kaoh Rong, the division being Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty."

"And then there was Worlds Apart, which divided tribes based on social class- White Collar vs Blue Collar vs No Collar." Flash added. He pointed over to Bickslow. "Bickslow, right? What do you think about your tribe's chances against the other two?"

"It looks like you put all the strong people on one tribe," He snickered. "Hardly fair... Am I right, babies?"

"Right! Right!" His floating tiki heads chanted as they circled him.

"The divisions in this one are S-Class candidates vs partners vs everyone else," G explained.

"Well, I can certainly say the challenges you have faced...I think this'll be a completely new experience for all of you." He pointed towards Juvia. "Juvia. Do you think you'll be ready for this?"

"Juvia is ready for anything with Gray-Sama at her side!" She replied cheerfully.

"Alright." Flash tossed maps to Levy, Lisanna, and Mest. "These are the maps to your new homes. In 2 days' time, you'll compete in your first challenge, so I suggest you guys get settled in, and enjoy your time out here."

"But before you go...any last questions from anyone?" Colette just had to ask. Everyone remained silent. "Okay then. Everyone have a great 39 days, and keep your eyes on the prize." She sent them off with that remark.

"I am going to enjoy every moment of this..." Flash grinned.

 **Warrod Day 1**

"I'm bored! Why are we doing this? I want to fight! This is boring!" Natsu continued to groan boisterously.

"Shut up, Flamebrain. You agreed to come here just like all of us," Gray grumbled.

 _"Juvia doesn't understand why the other five are here...Gray-Sama and Juvia would do just fine alone!" -Juvia_

"Man up, Natsu. We've just gotta man this thing out," Elfman declared.

"Heh... You guys are hilarious," Cana grinned, drinking from a bottle she brought with her. "Gray, your clothes."

"Ah!" Gray exclaimed again.

Levy and Freed were at the front, leading the Warrod Tribe using the map. Levy looked back and sighed.

 _"At least Gajeel isn't here...Though I have to say, I miss him a bit," -Levy_

"Just focus on the map, Levy," Freed said.

"R- right!" Levy responded.

After a little while, the green buffed tribe finally found their campsite.

"We're here, everyone!" Freed announced.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled.

"That took forever!" Gray yelled. Gray and Natsu dashed past Levy and Freed, only to stop short.

"What the hell?! There's no camp!" Natsu roared angrily.

"We have to build all shelter ourselves, remember?" Levy groaned. Silence fell over the surprised Warrod Tribe. The silence was short lived when Levy yelled, "You didn't seriously forget, did you?!"

"Well, let's get to it then!" Natsu cheered.

"You said it like a man! Let's do this!" Elfman roared.

"Hell yeah!" Gray cheered.

"Juvia will help Gray-Sama!" Juvia cheered. The four mages hurried off to chop down trees and build. Levy collapsed to the ground.

"How can they walk that big distance and then run around with heavy stuff...?" She groaned.

"They're certainly a lively bunch," Cana laughed, sitting beside her.

 _"Cana's right. At least I have a bunch of muscle to do the hard work for me. I have to be positive... Oh god, I'm living with Natsu and Elfman for 39 days..." -Levy_

 **Precht Day 1**

"Aye, I found it!"

Happy flew down to the Precht Tribe, waving the map cheerfully. He had been scouting for their camp from the air.

"It's right this way!" The blue exceed grinned.

"Good job, Happy!" Lucy cheered, giving him a little high five. "I'm so glad we got an exceed!"

"Natsu's team must be going crazy," Lisanna laughed.

"Yeah! I'm glad I'm not with all of those crazies," Lucy laughed. "Poor Levy-Chan won't survive..."

 _"Heh, the shrimp is stuck with Salamader. That's hilarious. I get the most relaxing tribe. *pause* Dammit, I wanna fight too..." -Gajeel_

Happy led the way, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna close behind him. Gajeel followed behind them. In the rear were Evergreen and Bickslow, who talked amongst themselves quietly. After a while, thanks to Happy, the black buffed tribe arrived at their campsite. Gajeel got to work building shelter instantly.

"A little help here?" Gajeel yelled. He was carrying around timber and other materials in order to build up the campground. There was little built so far, despite a good half hour of labor.

"I'm exhausted..." Lucy moaned.

"Such a long walk..." Wendy mumbled.

The two girls were collapsed against a rock, as they had been since arriving.

"Can't the rest of ya help?!" Gajeel growled in annoyance. "Making a camp ain't easy!"

"I can't lift anything," Happy pointed out.

"I'm no good at that either," Lisanna said.

"I have no interest in such things," Evergreen huffed.

"Sorry, man," Bickslow laughed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" His babies parroted.

 _"I thought it was good to have a relaxed tribe instead of Salamander and Streaker's tribe, but I forgot about one thing...They're all lazy slackers! Cheerleader and the kid aren't even the worst...I miss Salamander and Streaker. And you know it's bad when I miss Salamander..." -Gajeel_

 **Yuri Day 1**

The Yuri Tribe had the same idea as the Precht Tribe. Carla and Lily flew back down to their waiting tribe mates.

"We've located the camp. Simply follow us," Carla ordered. The two exceeds flew in the lead, Mest following shortly after. Following him, Erza and Mira were chatting cheerfully.

"Isn't it nice to have a break from all of the guild work?" Mira asked.

"Indeed. A TV show is just what I need...that play was the best job I had ever taken!" Ezra's eyes shone.

"She did terribly in that..." Carla grumbled. "Why she liked it I can't fathom..."

"It's not exactly the same," Mira giggled.

"Yes, but it's just as exciting! I can't wait for the true festivities to begin!" Erza said excitedly. Mira laughed, smiling. Laxus followed closely behind them, looking grumpy as usual. Gildarts trailed behind the tribe.

 _"I don't get why I'm in some TV show...I wanted to head on another job." -Gildarts_

Once the yellow buffed tribe arrived at camp, they had gotten to work building their shelter. the Yuri Tribe had just finished building their camp at the same time as the Precht Tribe was barely started. Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Lily, and Mest had worked together to efficiently build a large shelter. Laxus had gone off to get food, while the rest lounged around chatting.

"Looks like we're off to a very good start!" Mira noted cheerfully.

"Indeed. This is most enjoyable," Erza agreed.

"I'm not so sure... Camping is hardly a ladylike activity," Carla frowned.

"Don't worry! It will be fun!" Erza said, patting Carla, who was in human form, hard on the back.

"Please, be gentle, Erza..." Carla winced.

"Oh! Sorry!" Erza quickly said.

"Don't worry, Carla. With all of us working together, it'll be a piece of cake~!" Mira giggled.

"I do hope so... Though I'm more worried for Wendy," Carla admitted.

"Wendy is tough. She'll be fine," Lily put in.

"I do hope so..." Carla murmured. Mest watched them from afar.

 _"I can't believe my guildmates... This is a chance to get a ton of jewel easily, and they're just treating it like a vacation! Well, I won't sit down and enjoy myself just because they are. If they're going to be sitting ducks, I'll take full advantage of it!" -Mest_

"I'm always ready for a break!" Gildarts cheered.

"Then why don't you actually take a break?" Carla deadpanned. Taking Carla's advice, Gildarts plopped down against the shelter, but this accidentally crashed it.

"...oops..." The ace grinned meekly as his tribe mates glared at him.

"Stay out of the main area!" Gildarts was promptly kicked to the edge of the campsite.

"It's a good thing we work quickly..." Carla sighed as they began rebuilding the shelter.

"...I leave for half an hour, and something like this happens...?" Laxus murmured, having arrived back at the camp with a dead bear dragged behind him.

 **Warrod Day 2**

 _"Remember when I said I was happy that my tribe could at least do the physical labor I can't? Well, I overestimated them." -Levy_

Levy crawled out of the shelter, which was essentially a poorly thrown together branch teepee, looking very tired.

"Day two, huh...? At least I survived one day," Levy sighed.

"You can only get removed every three days," Cana pointed out. She was drinking, of course.

 _"Thanks, Cana." -Levy_

"Geez, it was kinda drafty in there!" Natsu laughed as he exited after her.

"That's because there are gaps between the branches for the wind to come in," Levy grumbled.

"I didn't notice anything," Gray said, having lost most of his clothes.

"That's because ice mages don't feel the cold," Levy grumbled. "Also, your clothes."

"Ah!"

"Didn't ANY of you have trouble sleeping?" Levy asked, frowning.

"I didn't have any trouble," Gray said as he pulled his pants on.

"If Gray-Sama is okay, then so is Juvia!" Juvia followed up cheerfully.

"I slept like a baby!" Cana grinned.

"It was suitable," Freed replied shortly. He moved to the edge of the camp to avoid further discussion.

"Great... This means it won't get fixed," Levy grumbled.

"Man up, Levy! We're all the wilderness together, so we have to be men!" Elfman roared.

"That's kinda hard when I'm a woman!" Levy yelled back.

"I'm hungry. Time to go fishing!" Natsu cheered, heading off to the vast water.

"I'll find something in the wild," Gray said, heading off.

"Wait up for Juvia, Gray-Sama!" Juvia squealed, skipping after him.

"Men hunt for themselves! Man!" Elfman roared, following them.

"Don't scare off all the animals, or we'll have to rely on Natsu's fishing!" Levy called.

"Hehe..." Natsu snickered.

"What is it now...?" Levy sighed, looking over to find Natsu catching fish left and right. "What?!"

"Hehe... Easy as pie!" Natsu laughed.

Levy examined the fish- a Cheep Cheep- blinking in curiosity.

"What kind of fish are these...? So red... And BIG..."

"Does it matter? Let's eat 'em!" Natsu grinned, lighting the fire with his magic.

 _"Okay, maybe Natsu has his perks after all. We don't even need a fire kit..." -Levy_

 **Precht Day 2**

"This shelter is terrible!" Evergreen complained.

"Great, now how about you help me finish it so it isn't horrible?" Gajeel grumbled.

The entire Precht Tribe hadn't quite had their sleep. Their ramshackle shelter couldn't be called finished in any sense of the word.

Well... One member had managed to sleep.

"Worked fine for me!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Because you don't need much of a shelter!" Gajeel yelled.

"Okay Gajeel... We'll help you this time..." Lucy groaned.

 _"Thankfully, the lazy bastards actually worked today. Maybe I can pull this damn team together after all!" -Gajeel_

"Open, gate of the golden cow, Taurus!"

"Moooooooooo!"

Lucy grinned as her spell worked.

"Taurus will help build the shelter, while I go hunting using Sagittarius!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"I'll help you gather food," Lisanna volunteered.

Meanwhile, Bickslow had his babies helping out with building the shelter.

"This is more like it," Gajeel grinned.

 **Yuri Day 2**

The Yuri Tribe had successfully rebuilt it's shelter. Gildarts had not been allowed to sleep in it, unfortunately for him.

"What can we even do before the challenge happens? We don't really need this much time..." Mira pointed out.

"We'll just have to spend some time in the wilderness. What a joy," Carla replied.

"There are many ways to amuse oneself when camping," Erza said knowingly, standing behind them.

"Joy," Carla repeated.

"I wonder where Laxus is," Mira said.

"He said he was hunting again," Lily replied.

"He'll be missing out on the fun. Come, let us enjoy Sparkling Waters!" Erza said, dragging Carla and Mira off. Mest shook his head.

 _"If I'm gonna have to sleep on the ground every day for 39 days... It's definitely not worth it," -Gildarts_

 **Immunity Challenge Day 3**

"Come on in guys!" Flash called, the Monarch sisters with him. The tribes trudged in. Warrod was looking quite cheerful, not counting Levy. The Precht Tribe wasn't looking particularly excited or particularly upset, though a negative vibe fell over them. The Yuri tribe seemed to be in high spirits, apart from Gildarts and Mest. Carla continuously looked over at Wendy. "Alright, so someone catch me up on how your tribes are doing." Flash spoke. "Gray, how's life over at Warrod?"

"It's fine, I guess. I don't know why you stuck Flamebrain and I together," Gray replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled.

"You're annoying!" Gray yelled back.

"Fight me, Gray!"

"I will!"

"Boys, please." Colette shot a look at them to get them to calm down. "There'll be challenges later when you can get physical with one another."

Flash moved on. "Wendy, what about you? How's camp life on Precht?"

"Um...We had trouble building a shelter...Only Gajeel-San was very good at it," Wendy explained.

"I see..." Flash thought. "Makes me think Gajeel won't have to worry about being a target, then." He then looked to Gildarts. "And before we begin, how is camp life over at Yuri, Gildarts?"

"I destroyed our first shelter and got kicked out of camp," Gildarts grumbled. Natsu burst out laughing. Flash looked legitimately shocked.

"Wow." He then took a second to compose himself. "Alright, who's ready for your first challenge out here?" Warrod and Yuri cheered enthusiastically while Precht looked less than happy.

"We're probably gonna lose," -Gajeel

"Alright. For today's challenge, you're going to start by racing down a ramp, through a pile of hay, then high-step through an obstacle. Once everyone is through, one tribe member will have to release a ladder, and you'll have a choice on how to do this. You can either untie a series of knots, or you can choose to unlock three locks with a ring of 20 keys. Once the ladder is released, you'll have to work together to get across a platform, going up, across, and down. Once through, one tribe member will have to climb up, using only their fellow tribe mates as support to retrieve one of three bags of puzzle pieces." Flash began.

"The first puzzle is 50 pieces. This puzzle is easy for those who are good at traditional puzzles, and should be relatively easy. The second is 10 pieces. This puzzle will require you to try and see where everything would fit. The last one is 5 pieces. This one will require you to see the big picture, so to speak." Colette continued. "Each puzzle took me about the same amount of time to finish, and it should be the same for you guys."

"First two tribes to finish, wins this challenge. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Flash concluded.

"I think they do, Flash!" G said cheerfully, suddenly appearing.

"Alright." Flash grinned. "Aurora, mind showing them the immunity idol?"

"As you wish." Aurora pulled off a cover on the tribal immunity idol. The tribal immunity idol looked like a 1-up mushroom.

"Since we ARE in Mario," G grinned.

And there was also another one, except it had the appearance of a regular ol' Mushroom.

"This is what you guys are here for. With one of these idols, your tribe will be safe, and you'll all live to fight another day. If you don't have these, well, you're vulnerable for elimination." Flash explained. "You are also playing for reward. First tribe to finish..." Flash revealed a full fire making kit. "Wins a full fire making kit, filled with the things you need to get a fire going. Second tribe to finish, not much, but it'll get the job done." Flash pulled a flint out of his pocket. "Fire, in the form of flint. I know some of you have fire powers, but the great thing about the fire making kit and the flint is you cannot vote out fire. Losers get nothing but a date with G and myself at Tribal Council where someone will be the first person voted out of this game."

"With all that said, what do you think?" Aurora asked. "Worth playing for?"

"Let's do it!" Natsu cheered.

"Alright, we'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started." Flash smirked.

Once everyone was in position, Flash called, "Alright, here we go! First challenge of Sparkling Waters, let's set it off right. Survivors ready?...GO!"

First up were Freed, Wendy, and Mira. None of them seemed to stand out, as they all struggled about equally with the hay and obstacles. Wendy, unfortunately, was having the most trouble.

"Poor Wendy... She's not very good at something like this..." Lucy sighed sympathetically.

"Go, kid, go!" Gajeel yelled.

"I'm so sorry~!" Wendy squealed.

"Go Mira!" Erza shouted encouragingly.

Freed, however, was the first to arrive.

"Hell yeah! Does that mean the next person goes?!" Natsu yelled.

"I never said you couldn't all go across at the same time." Flash pointed out. "Freed is first across for Warrod! Everyone of his tribe has to be with him across to start on the ladder! Wendy really struggling..."

The entire cast anime fell.

"I guess we're used to one on one events thank to the GMG," Happy giggled.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Everyone on all three teams took off running.

"Everyone kicking it into high gear now!" Colette couldn't help but giggle at this.

"To be fair, I doubt anyone here has seen the show beforehand." Flash stated.

"Makes it funnier," G grinned.

It was an all out brawl to make it through the course.

"Outta my way, ice princess!" Natsu yelled, shoving at Gray.

"We're on the same team, idiot!" Gray yelled.

The two started struggle to pull ahead of each other when Gajeel shoved between the two of them.

"Move over, idjits! Gihihihihihi!"

"Gajeel, you bastard! You can't beat me!" Natsu growled.

"Watch me!"

"Out of the way."

Erza intercepted the three of them and knocked them aside with ease.

"My tribe shall be the winner."

"In your dreams, Erza! I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu yelled.

"We have two members at the end already!" Erza declared in response.

"Wha...?"

Sure enough, Freed, Mira, and Wendy had reached the end along with... Laxus?!

"How did that bastard get there without us even noticing?!" Natsu yelled.

"He most likely used lightning body," Carla noted.

"He can't use magic! That's cheating!" Natsu yelled.

"They never said we couldn't use magic!" Everyone yelled in response.

"Heehee... Speed is way my thing!" Lisanna grinned, using animal soul: cat to arrive beside Wendy.

"We're falling behind, ice-for-brains!" Natsu yelled.

"Then stop fighting me!" Gray yelled.

"Everyone is pushing their way through, looking to get to the end!" Flash announced. "Anyone's game, however!"

Mest used his teleportation to quickly dodge around obstacles and other contestants to reach the end.

Natsu and Gray both worked together to shove Gajeel aside.

"Gah!" The iron dragonslayer yelled.

"One... Two..."

"Kya!"

Natsu and Gray pounced on Erza as they reached the end, and all three tumbled over to their tribes.

"We've still got people fighting to get across. I wonder which tribe will get across first." Aurora wondered to herself. The exceeds arrived next, then Gajeel, then Cana. Evergreen and Bickslow arrived next.

"Took you long enough!" Gajeel growled at them.

"It isn't as if we're the last ones," Evergreen sneered. Lucy, Levy, Elfman, and Gildarts were coming in last. The latter two because their bulky bodies were NOT suitable for obstacle courses.

"I hate running..." Lucy mumbled.

"I hate this show..." Levy grumbled. The four arrived at the same time, meaning...

"No one is in the lead!" G cheered.

"Though everyone is good to start on the ladder?" Colette did a mental head-count of those across.

"Decide how you're doing this," G said.

The tribes looked at each other.

"...keys."

"Keys."

"Keys."

"Everyone going for the keys. Very interesting..." Colette mused.

"There'll be a lot of trial and error here! Start on your ladders, people!" Flash called.

Freed, Lisanna, and Mest set to work with the keys.

After a little while, all three got the ladders unlocked and ready in about the same time!

"Everyone has their ladders free! Shake a leg, and get across the platform!" Flash encouraged.

Everyone got up and headed across the platform at full speed!

"Tight race for first, bossman!" Colette was pleased at how hard everyone was fighting.

"True. Though I think it'll all come down to the puzzle portion." Flash commented.

"For sure. It'll be a tight finish!" G said cheerfully.

Everyone finished the platform race around the same time.

"It all comes down to this! Once you choose a bag of puzzle pieces, you cannot switch for a different one!" Flash instructed.

"These are the first time you've seen these puzzles, right hermanita?" Aurora asked.

"¡Si!" Colette answered.

"Levy, you're good at this!" Natsu grinned.

"E- eh? Wait...!"

The Warrod Tribe easily hefted Levy up to get the puzzle pieces.

"It's on you, cheerleader!" Gajeel said, lifting Lucy up as well.

"I'm quite easy to lift up..." Carla suggested. Laxus just put her on level with the puzzle pieces.

All three girls grabbed at bags at random.

Levy had grabbed the bag with ten pieces, Lucy grabbed the bag with five pieces, and Carla grabbed the bag of fifty pieces.

"Seriously?" Lucy smirked. She ripped the bag open and finished the puzzle quite quickly. "Too easy!"

"Lucy's finished in a snap! PRECHT WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Flash exclaimed. "Now we're looking for second place!"

The Precht Tribe started cheering.

"You have to be kidding me..." Carla sighed as she fiddled with the pieces. "Why did I get the fifty piece one..."

"Sorry, Carla..." Levy said as she finished her puzzle.

"Levy's got it! WARROD WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Sending Yuri to Tribal Council." Flash announced.

"Precht, you've got immunity today..." G began as Flash gave the 1-up mushroom immunity idol to them alongside their fire kit.

"As well as you, Warrod."

Flash handed Warrod the other idol and their flint.

"As for Yuri, we'll see you at tribal council later tonight. Until then, strategize, and make your decision as for who you should vote off. See ya later, audience!"


	3. Tribal Council 1 (Yuri)

(Alright, first Tribal Council of Sparkling Waters. Who will be the first boot of the game? Let's find out.)

 **Precht Day 3**

At the Precht Tribe, there was much cheering and excitement.

"Gihi, we actually won s***!" Gajeel laughed. "But don't any of you get lazy..."

"Chill out, we got first place!" Happy replied.

"Shut up, damn cat!" Gajeel growled.

"Nng..."

"Hm? Is something wrong, Wendy?" Lucy wondered.

"I hope they don't vote out Carla..." Wendy murmured sadly.

"Carla's smart, I'm sure she'll be fine," Lucy soothed Wendy gently, sitting beside her.

 _"Even though we won, it was only because Cheerleader is good at mental s***. I'm not sure we can pull it off again..." -Gajeel_

 **Yuri Day 3**

The Yuri Tribe was... Surprisingly, exactly the same.

Laxus was off on his own, Mira, Erza, and Carla were chatting, Lily was seated nearby, and Gildarts was banished to the edge of the camp. Only one member seemed uneasy...

Mest approached the girls.

"I'm rather glad Wendy is doing so well," Carla remarked. "I was worried about her..."

"I'm sure we'll be back up once a fighting challenge happens," Erza said.

Mira nodded, looking cheerful.

"Why are you all so cheerful about this? One of us is going to be voted off!" Mest said angrily.

"It's just a game," Mira replied.

"A game for a ton of money!" Mest shot back.

"Besides, isn't it quite obvious who's leaving this time? I hardly think it's worth getting worked up about," Carla scoffed. Mest huffed and walked away.

"I can't believe them..." He grumbled.

Then, a loud sound reverberated through the camp as Gildarts accidentally crashed the lumber they collected. Gildarts rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the whole tribe glared at him.

 _"I was GOING to try and make this voting off gimmick work to my advantage, but on second thought, I agree with Carla. It's obvious who has to go," -Mest_

Once the sun had set, the seven members of Yuri headed off to Tribal Council. The Tribal Council area had an 'under the sea' feeling to it. The floor was mainly comprised of sand, along with various items and furniture of the area looking like it was made of coral and seaweed. But the main attraction of this area was that it was set on a large, wooden raft anchored down on the ocean.

Seven stumps were set up, each with a torch having a contestant's name on it. But the kicker was that each torch had a torch lacrima attacked to the top of it, and each one had been carefully and meticulously crafted to be the shape of the FT guild mark.

Flash and G awaited their arrival. Flash stood behind a podium painted painted white, the word 'Angel of the FlashIcia Ship' written on his in black paint, complete with various tribal designs in the same color.

G sat on his podium, which, frankly, looked like the creation of a five year old. Random bright colors, predominantly yellows, were splotched all over it, and many symbols for fandoms, such as the Fairy Tail guild mark, a pokeball, and a mushroom power up from Mario, were painted on randomly. The Yuri Tribe arrived, looking around in awe. Laxus, however, looked rather unamused. They took their seats.

"Behind each of you is a torch with your name on it. Grab your torch, approach the flame, dip it in...get fire." Flash instructed. "This is the ritual here at Tribal Council, for in this game, fire represents your life in this game. Once your fire goes out, so do you." He turned to G. "At least...I think that's how these lacrimas work."

"You don't even have to actually light them," G grinned. He snapped his fingers, and fire appeared within all of the torches.

"Good to know." Flash responded, and the discussion had begun. "Alright, so I asked at the challenge how camp life was. Aside from the original shelter getting knocked down, Lily, what have these first three days been to you?"

"It's been rather relaxing, but I do miss being back in the guild." Lily replied.

"Hmm. Usually, the first three days are kinda the honeymoon phase of Survivor, and normally when the first vote is said and done, people realize it's serious. But this time, it's a little different. Now with having to vote your own guildmates out, this isn't what you wanted to do at all, right?" Flash continued. "Is there anyone here who isn't going to be comfortable with how they vote tonight?" Everyone looked around.

"It's just a game," Mira finally said. "Besides, it's fun competing. We do it all the time, anyway!" The tribe all nodded, seemingly in agreement.

"So Mira. Tell me about how comfortable you are, sitting here tonight. Do you think it's safe to say it won't be you?" Flash inquired.

"Probably not." Mira replied cheerfully.

"Mest. Has there been any strategy talk about tonight's vote, if at all?" Flash just had to ask.

"None." Mest replied flatly. Flash was a bit shocked at that.

"Wow." He said. "Well, without any strategy going into tonight's vote, I will say that this first Tribal Council may be interesting. With that, it's time to vote." He gestured to a door behind him. "One at a time, you will go past that door and cast your vote on who you want to have eliminated tonight. Let's get to it. It is...time to vote. Laxus, you're up."

Laxus went to vote. He had his head in one hand and was writing his vote with the other. He glared up at the camera.

Laxus: The f*** are you looking at? F*** off. (?)

Mira went to vote.

Erza went to vote.

Carla went to vote.

Mest went to vote.

Gildarts went to vote.

Pantherlily went to vote.

Once Lily casted his vote, G walked out, holding the votes close to his face.

"Hehe. Wanna take a read before we begin, Flash?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to go tally the votes..." Flash chuckled. "Sure."

"That's what I was asking you to do." G handed him the votes. "This one is yours, Kay?"

"Yeah, it is." Flash then reached into a compartment into his podium, and set down a...ring, similar to the one used in Big Brother for nomination ceremonies. In it, there were six keys inserted. "Here's how this is going to work. One at a time, G and I shall remove a key from this ring here. If your name is on that key, you're safe. However...there is a bit of a catch to it. The last key we remove isn't the last person safe. It's the person voted out." Flash explained. "So with that said, once the keys are revealed, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." G grinned.

"Let's get right to it! Let's trade off removing keys, Flash. That okay?"

"Fine by me. I'll let you go first." Flash agreed. G looked at the votes.

"Hm... Let's take all the ones without votes off, then." He removed the first key, which was Mira's.

Flash revealed the second key. "Erza. You're safe."

"And you too, Lily," G said, removing his key. The fourth key was revealed to be Mest's.

"You live to fight another day, Mest." Flash commented.

"And finally, Carla." G removed her key. "And down to the final two! Each of you received votes, but only one of you have enough to be voted off..." Laxus and Gildarts both looked indifferent. Flash pulled the key painted red, which was the one with the person who would be eliminated that night.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Sparkling Waters...Gildarts." He showed the name. "Bring us your torch." Gildarts walked forward, grumbling. However, they didn't even need to snuff it out, as he crashed it in his hand by accident.

"...yeah, just leave before you destroy the place," G said. "Literally everyone voted for you." Gildarts was led off by Hank. Flash looked at the other Yuri members.

"Well then...that was a thing. First vote of many in this game. Will voting out Gildarts prove to be the right choice, or the wrong one? We'll find out as time comes." He reached into his pocket. "For surviving this Tribal Council, fire, in the form of flint." He handed it to Erza. Erza took it with a nod. "Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." Flash sent them off with that, the six members of the Yuri Tribe heading back to camp.

 **Gildarts's Final Words: I have better things to do than stupid children's games, anyway.**

The Votes!

Gildarts- Erza, Carla, Lily, Mira, Mest, Laxus

Laxus- Gildarts

(So I might get some eyebrows raised at me for this, but G and I talked about this, and I was on board for doing this unorthodox this time around. And speaking of unorthodox, we kinda fudged one of the rules to make it more interesting...thank the stars for Mediguns and Aurora's healing powers.)


	4. Episode 2 Wonderful Medics on My Payroll

(Alright, let's hit up another episode of Sparkling Waters, party people! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the last.)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _21 mages of the famed guild Fairy Tail were brought out to Sparkling Waters to play the game of Survivor, a prize of 100 Million Jewel on the line. They were divided into 3 tribes - Warrod, comprised of S-Class contenders; Precht, comprised of their helpers; and Yuri, comprised of assorted members._

 _All three tribes found their camps. At Warrod, Natsu angrily wondered where their camp was, with Levy reminding him that they had to build it. The men of the tribe instantly got to work, getting something built._

 _At Precht, Gajeel was forced to step up as the provider for his tribe, due to them not wishing to work. On Day 2, he rallied them together to get a better shelter built._

 _At Yuri, most everyone got to work building a shelter while Laxus went out to find food. Mest wanted to take the game seriously, but found himself on a tribe full of casual players. Also, Gildarts and his Crash Magic accidentally destroyed the shelter, forcing them to start over._

 _At the Immunity Challenge, the Fairies didn't know they could all go at once, leading the hosts to have to explain it. When it got to the puzzle portion, Lucy set a record time on the five piece puzzle, finishing first for Precht. Levy finished after her, scoring Warrod second place, and sending Yuri to Tribal Council._

 _Before Tribal Council, Mest tried to talk strategy with the girls, but their casual attitude stayed with them. Gildarts's Crash Magic caused another accident, causing everyone to give him dirty looks._

 _And at Tribal Council, Mest voted with the rest of the tribe to send Gildarts Clive out of the game first. 20 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Stay tuned to find out!_

 **Warrod:** **Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Freed**

 **Precht: Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow**

 **Yuri: Erza, Carla, Lily, Mira, Mest, Laxus**

 **Yuri Night 3**

The Yuri tribe happily lounged around a fire they had started, eating some meat Laxus had brought back. Laxus himself had retired, but all was well among the remaining members.

Well... Except one.

Mest watched his tribemates with a frown.

 _"How can they be so calm? We're supposed to be the best tribe, but we LOST... And they don't even care! If we want to survive, we have to care about the damn game! Ugh, maybe I can switch tribes..." -Mest_

"it's nice to live without the threat of your home crumbling down," Lily laughed.

"We made the right choice for sure," Erza said.

"Besides, who would keep Gildarts around?" Carla pointed out. "He and Laxus can win easily."

 _"Laxus is the odd one out, eh? Maybe I can use this to my advantage to make things interesting!" -Mest_

 **Warrod Day 4**

"We're safe! Manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Let's drink up to celebrate!" Cana laughed.

"We even beat Laxus, Gildarts, and Erza!" Gray said, smirking.

"Of course, it was all thanks to my darling Gray-Sama!" Juvia cheered happily.

"Actually, that was me," Levy sighed. "At least we're safe, so I don't have to worry..."

"What the hell?! Don't just celebrate! How the hell did we come in behind those guys?! We should be in first!" Natsu yelled angrily. "This is all your fault, Gray!"

"My fault?! You're the slow one!" Gray yelled back.

"How dare you blame Gray-Sama!" Juvia growled.

"Oh boy..." Levy sighed. "Don't wreck the camp with your fighting!"

Freed watched silently.

 _"I'd much rather we had lost...What a dilemma, that my team would be separated through all the groups. It's a risk no matter who wins! I hope Laxus wasn't eliminated..._ _I really need to know...Is Laxus safe? Is he eliminated?! I have to avenge him!_ _" -Freed_

"Are you okay, Freed? You look awfully tense," Levy said, worried.

Freed quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes! I was just thinking, I should go get food for the tribe!" Freed said, hurrying off.

"Freed?! Hey, wait!" Levy called.

 _"Freed left me with the idiots all day, so of course, I had to turn to the sanest person in the camp other than him..." -Levy_

"Cheer up, Levy! We're winning!" Cana laughed. She was employing her favorite habit- drinking.

"Kinda," Levy groaned. "We only scored second."

"But we're not losing!"

"If we don't pull it together, we might just be," Levy said worriedly.

"Don't be such a spoilsport! Join in the fun!" Cana laughed.

"I'm not drinking out here," Levy deadpanned.

 **Precht Day 4**

"Yay, we won!" Lucy cheered.

"It's all thanks to you, Lucy!" Lisanna said, patting Lucy on the back.

"Aye! Three cheers for Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"You did very well, Lucy-San," Wendy smiled.

"I'm just glad we beat their asses," Gajeel smirked. "Let's keep winning!"

Bickslow and Evergreen just headed out to get food.

"They don't realize how close we were to losing. Idiots!" Evergreen scoffed.

"Cheer up, Ever," Bickslow said.

"Cheer up! Cheer up!" His tiki heads cheered.

"How can I cheer up when Laxus is the one in danger?" Evergreen scoffed.

"Laxus'll pull through," Bickslow reassured. "He always does."

"Oh..." Wendy sighed.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm worried... What if Carla was voted out? I don't know what I would do without her..."

"Ah! That IS something to worry about!" Happy gasped.

"Carla will be fine, Wendy," Lucy assured.

"Yeah! Carla is way too good to be eliminated! She's just fine!" Happy exclaimed.

"I hope so..." Wendy murmured.

 _"Tch. The damn kid blatantly talks about being allied with someone in front of everyone else. Nevertheless, those guys didn't care... Looks like they're allies. I need my own allies. Maybe the Raijinshuu...?" -Gajeel_

 **Yuri Day 4**

"Laxus is out again," Mira noticed.

"He doesn't usually like to be around us," Carla deadpanned. "Talk about anti-social."

"That's Laxus for you," Erza replied. "Forget him. Let's do something to pass the time!"

Mest glanced at the girls as they chatted.

 _"Now's my chance. I'll get Laxus on my side in case we lose again," -Mest_

Mest left the camp and began tracking through the forest. After some search, he located Laxus sitting alone.

"Laxus? What are you doing out here?" Mest called.

Laxus glanced at him, annoyance flashing through his gaze.

"What are YOU doing out here?"

"I'm just taking a walk," Mest quickly said.

"Same for me," Laxus said, looking away.

"So, um... The last challenge, and us losing..."

"Both of the other teams have really smart people. Of course we'll lose in a brain challenge," Laxus scoffed. "Put us in a brain challenge, and we're done. This game is set up so boringly... I hope we can use our fists soon."

"I was just thinking... It seems like you're gonna be voted out next if we lose again," Mest said.

"What about it?" Laxus grumbled.

"I could... Vote with you... And..."

"I'll keep it in mind, but how about we just win instead?" Laxus said, standing. "I'll be getting food until then."

With that, Laxus walked off.

"I think that went well," Mest muttered. Back at camp…

"What the hell is going on?"

Mest returned to find Erza using her magic to switch up everyone's clothing.

"Oh, hey Mest! We were bored, so we decided to try each other's clothes on!" Mira explained cheerfully. "Then, Erza decided to try out some of her armor!"

"That's a way to pass time..." Mest mumbled.

"Join us, Mest!" Erza said commandingly.

"No thanks, it looks like a girls only activity," Mest deadpanned.

"Lily is enjoying it," Erza replied.

Lily was decked out in Erza's heaven's wheel armor.

"I'll still pass..." Mest deadpanned. "Once seen, cannot unsee..."

"Your loss!" Erza huffed.

"Wouldn't Laxus look nice in a dress?!" Mira gasped.

"Laxus, stay the hell away from camp if you know what's good for you..." Mest muttered.

 **Immunity Challenge Day 5!**

"Come on in guys!" Flash called. Colette and Aurora were with him, as usual. The tribes trailed over to the staff.

"Take a close look at the Yuri tribe, and you can see they're less one womanizer!" G said cheerfully. "That's right! Gildarts was voted out!"

"Ha! Suck it, Gildarts!" Natsu guffawed.

Natsu and Gray looked as if they had been through a hurricane, and most of Gray's clothes were gone. Colette took notice of this.

"The old man had it coming!" Cana laughed.

 _"Thank goodness it wasn't Laxus..." -Freed_

Wendy and Carla smiled across at each other.

"So uh...Elfman." She pointed at Natsu and Gray. "What happened here?"

"Just some men having a good old fight," Elfman responded.

"Oh...alright then." Colette giggled.

"Yeah, they do that a lot." Flash spoke, then said something to Aurora, who nodded, now walking over to the two guys. Flash continued, "Y'know, I think it's really grand that I have such wonderful medics on my payroll, and one of which happens to be the Ultimate Nurse, so I'm not really that upset from any of you getting into physical altercations."

Aurora placed her left hand on Natsu's right shoulder, and her other hand on Gray's left, closing her eyes and going deep into focus. Both Natsu and Gray glowed lavender, the damage sustained from their 'good old fight' being healed in only a few seconds.

"Awesome! You're almost as good as Wendy!" Natsu grinned.

"Gracias." Aurora took the compliment well, heading back to Flash.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of...guys ready for today's Immunity Challenge?" Flash asked, excited. All three tribes cheered enthusiastically.

"First thing's first, Warrod. Precht. Gonna need 'em back." Colette went to the two tribes to collect the Immunity Idols. Both tribes obediently relinquished the Immunity Idols. The intern handed them back to Flash, who put them on their respective pedestals. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. G, wanna explain today's challenge?"

"Well, we have to travel a bit to reach the location!" G said cheerfully. "Why didn't we just tell you to meet us there? Because screw you guys! Now come on!" He lead them to a long path of geysers. "Here, you'll race in pairs across the geysers and back. It's a basic race... Except you're racing across water, so have fun!"

"One at a time, each pair will race out across the geysers to retrieve a key on a medallion keyring." Flash continued. "Once you return with the key, then the next pair goes. Once you retrieve all three keys, you will use them to unlock a chest, which contains a machete. First two tribes to cut the rope and raise their tribe flag, wins immunity. Safe from the vote. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will be the second person voted out of this game."

"Not only is immunity at stake, you're also playing for reward." Colette added. "First tribe to finish..." She took off a cover to reveal pillows, blankets, and a tarp. "Comfort. Pillows, blankets, tarp, what you need to make things more comfy out here. Second tribe to finish, not as much but it's just as practical." Another cover was taken off to reveal just a tarp. "Worth playing for?"

"I could use some comfort..." Levy murmured.

"I'm ready for this!" Lucy grinned.

"Seems everyone is ready," G said cheerfully. "Right, pair up, and chose one person to sit out for those who have odd numbers of tribemates!" Natsu was chosen to sit out for Warrod, while Wendy was sat out for Precht.

"Give them the starting signal, Flash!" G said.

"Alright, here we go! For immunity and reward. Survivors ready? GO!" Flash sent them off!

The first three pairs were Laxus and Mest, Gray and Juvia, and Evergreen and Bickslow. Mest just teleported Laxus and himself to the finish line and back, getting the first key. Erza and Mira immediately set off, changing to sea empress armor and Satan Soul respectively. As Erza got in the water, Gray froze all of the geysers, trapping Erza. Bickslow and Evergreen flew over the frozen geysers easily using their wings and tiki heads. Mira dove down and shattered all the ice, allowing Erza free. Juvia then manipulated the water and attacked the Yuri representatives, but Erza was immune and slashed Juvia and Gray. By this time, Bickslow and Evergreen were well on their way back to their tribe.

"Yuri seems to be in the lead." Aurora mused. "Hard to tell who is in last..."

Evergreen and Bickslow brought in the first key for Precht. Happy began to Lucy over the geysers. The other two returning pairs arrived back, Erza and Mira leading slightly. Pantherlily and Carla flew out while Elfman and Cana were forced to run normally. Lucy turned Star Dress: Aquarius and manipulated the water to disrupt Warrod's movements. She got Precht's second key and arrived just before Pantherlily and Carla came back with the third key for Yuri.

"Yuri back with all their keys! Start working on that chest!" Flash called. Meanwhile, it was Levy and Freed against Gajeel and Lisanna. Gajeel and Lisanna had a slight lead, and neither seemed to have any special tricks.

"It is now Levy and Freed for Warrod, racing against Gajeel and Lisanna to get back with their last keys!" Colette narrated, glancing over at Yuri's progress with the chest. Yuri was just then opening the chest.

Freed and Levy stopped, looking tired. Gajeel and Lisanna sped up and got the third key. Yuri was just then opening the chest.

Freed and Levy stopped, looking tired. Gajeel and Lisanna sped up and got the third key.

"Freed and Levy, slowing down! The door's open, Precht!" Flash called.

"Strike that rope, Yuri!" Colette added. Lily took the machete and slashed the rope in a single strike, raising their tribe's flag.

"That does it! YURI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Now we're looking for second place!" Flash made it official.

"Dang it..." Levy mumbled.

Gajeel grabbed the key and the Precht pair began running back. Levy and Freed started running again a bit before them, but things were looking bleak for Warrod...

When suddenly, jutsu shiki popped up around Gajeel and Lisanna!

"What the hell?!" Gajeel growled.

"The rule is... We can't pass through until Freed and Levy have passed us?!" Lisanna read, astonished.

"Nice work, Freed!" Levy laughed.

"And Freed, makes a save with her Jutsu Shiki." Aurora color-commentated. "Precht isn't out of it yet..." She added that last part to herself as to not give Levy any ideas. At first she said it was Levy who made the save, but corrected herself.

"It was Freed's jutsu shiki," G corrected.

"That's why I corrected myself." Aurora turned away, a little embarrassed from that slip-up.

Levy and Freed got their key and hurried back to their tribe. As they passed the jutsu shiki, Gajeel and Lisanna were freed. The two pairs made it back at the same time. They got to work on opening the boxes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gray managed to cut the rope just before anyone on Precht, their flag shooting up!

"They have it! WARROD, WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Sending Precht to Tribal Council!" Flash made it official yet again!

"Aw..." Happy sighed.

"What a bummer... Good work, Gajeel..." Lucy grumbled.

"Why is it my fault?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Sucks to be you, metal head!" Natsu laughed.

"And that's that! See you all at the TC!" G said cheerfully. Flash made sure to hand Yuri their immunity idol and reward, Colette doing the same for Warrod.


	5. Tribal Council 2 (Precht)

(Another Fairy will have their wings clipped in Survivor, leaving behind six black buffed thrivers - which one on Precht is it going to be? Let's find out watchers, shall we?)

 **Yuri Day 5**

 _"Thank goodness, we actually won! I was worried we'd end up losing again...This group is such a pain in this!" -Mest_

"Comfort is so nice~!" Mira giggled.

"Of course, we could easily do without, but it is an appreciated bonus to victory," Erza said happily.

"You're welcome," Mest grumbled under his breath.

"Oh dear... Wendy could be in danger... She'll be so upset if she loses..." Carla frowned.

"It will be fine, Carla! Enjoy yourself!" Erza said cheerfully, patting Carla on the back.

 _"Could her and Wendy's alliance be a bit more blatant? Well, they obviously were going to be allies, but... Urgh..." -Mest_

 **Precht Day 5**

 _"I f***ing called this s***. This tribe f***ing sucks. Ah well, time to weigh my options. The cheerleader is too useful at smart challenges to throw away... Which leaves Salamander's cat, the kid, and Lisanna. Who to kick out..." -Gajeel_

In the woods, Gajeel approached Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?" Evergreen scoffed.

"Think ya could vote for the cat? I get the feeling they'll target you two," Gajeel said.

"Of course, Happy's too weak for most of the challenge things," Bickslow said.

"It's obvious," Evergreen said.

"Great. Done," Gajeel said, walking away.

Back at the camp, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy were talking.

"Why don't we vote out one of the Thunder God tribe? They aren't really team players, and they're the biggest threats," Lucy reasoned.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"I wish we hadn't lost... Why does someone have to lose?" Wendy sighed sadly.

"Cheer up, Wendy! It'll be okay after this!" Happy said. "Let's just get through this voting!"

Meanwhile, Gajeel approached Lisanna.

"Hm? What is it, Gajeel?" Lisanna asked.

"Listen, vote out the cat. He'll just weigh us down in challenges," Gajeel said.

"What? Vote out Happy?!" Lisanna frowned.

"If you're smart, you'll do it," Gajeel deadpanned.

"Why? Wendy is just as bad at challenges," Lisanna pointed out. "I won't vote out Happy!"

"Fine!" Gajeel growled. "The girl!"

 _"Like I give a f***," -Gajeel_

Gajeel then left. Lisanna frowned and hurried over to Happy, who had gone to fish.

"Happy!"

Quickly, Lisanna explained what had happened.

"Gajeel was gonna target me?!" Happy gasped.

"Yes, but I convinced him otherwise," Lisanna said. "We should vote for Wendy to keep you safe."

"But I like Wendy!" Happy frowned.

"I really think it's a good choice..." Lisanna sighed.

 _"Who the heck should I vote for?!" -Happy_

Once the sun had set, the seven Precht tribe members would arrive at Tribal Council. Flash was at his podium, as usual. "Behind each of you is a torch." He said. "Want you to find the one with your name on it, G will light it...you'll get fire. This is the ritual here at Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire goes out, so do you." All of the Precht members took their torches. G snapped his fingers, lighting them up. Once that was taken care of, and everyone was seated, Flash began the discussion. "So let's go back to today's challenge. Lucy, how well do you think everyone in this group performed, with all the magic and craziness going on?"

"We were doing pretty well, but unfortunately our last team wasn't very suited to water challenges," Lucy sighed. "Mest's teleportation was a real pain."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Along with that magic Freed used." Flash commented. "How do you move on from a loss like this?"

"Well, we just try out hardest again next time," Lucy responded.

Flash took note of this. "Wendy, it felt like he pointed a big fat finger right at you."

"E-eh?! Me? I haven't hampered us in challenges!" Wendy protested.

"But you did sound upset by it." Flash pointed out. "Lisanna, how would you rate Wendy's performance in challenges on a 1 star to 5 star rating scale?"

"Me? Well... She didn't compete in this challenge, but she did just fine in the last challenge... Average... Three, I guess," Lisanna responded. "She wasn't much help after the running section..."

"I tried my best..." Wendy murmured, looking down somberly.

"Alright, let's shift gears here." Flash didn't want to make Wendy more uncomfortable. "Evergreen, what's your stance on pairs in this game? Advantageous to be in the pair, since that's two solid votes right there, or disadvantageous because people could think 'hey, they're a threat, let's split them up'?"

"Pairs? Just ally with whoever you want," Evergreen scoffed in annoyance.

Flash shrugged. "Bickslow, what about you? Do you agree with Evergreen?"

"Yeah," Bickslow replied.

"Happy. What are you basing your vote off tonight?" Flash inquired.

"I'm voting off a meanie!" Happy declared angrily.

Flash was taken aback by the sudden declaration. "Anyone...you have in mind that would fit that description?"

"Gajeel!" Happy yelled.

"Happy!" Lisanna frowned.

While Wendy and Lucy wisely withheld comment, they were also visibly surprised.

"Who you callin' a meanie?!" Gajeel said angrily. "The feeling's mutual!"

"Gajeel!" Lisanna frowned.

"So Gajeel. It seems like Happy threw you to the wolves." Flash commented.

"Damned cat. Doesn't matter what he says, I ain't losing!" Gajeel growled.

"You're gonna lose!" Happy flailed. "We're voting you out!"

"We?" Flash blinked. "Lucy, what kind of impact do you think, this outburst will have on the votes?"

"I'm just really confused..." Lucy sighed.

Flash had a smirk and shook his head. "Right, well I think it's time to clear up this confusion. Because it is, time to vote." He instructed them on voting procedure the same way he did to the Yuri Tribe two nights ago. "Evergreen. You're up." With that, Evergreen went to cast her vote.

Bickslow casted his vote.

Gajeel: "Damned cat. Like hell I'll vote out the kid over him! He deserves this." (Happy)

Happy: "Stupid Gajeel! Like I'll get voted out by HIM." (Gajeel)

Lucy: "Maybe Happy is trying to throw them off our tracks." (Bickslow)

Wendy casted her vote.

Lisanna: "Oh, Happy... What am I going to do...?" (?)

Once Lisanna sat back down, Flash said, "I'll go tally the votes. Be right back." He went to go get them. Shortly afterwards, Flash returned with the votes, read them over, and got the key ring. "Once the keys are revealed, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. We'll read who's safe." Flash revealed the first key. "First person safe...Wendy."

"Next person safe is Lucy," G said, removing her key from the ring.

Wendy and Lucy both seemed relieved.

Flash got out another key. "Lisanna. You're safe tonight." He stated.

"And the last one without votes... Evergreen," G said, removing the fourth key. Bickslow and Evergreen looked annoyed that Bickslow was in danger.

"You wanna show the next key, G?" Flash requested. "I wanna say who got voted out."

"Heehee. Two of you got the same amount of votes, so two of you are safe... But the suspense is better with a final two, so... The first one that's safe is Bickslow!" G announced.

Bickslow and Evergreen still looked annoyed.

And Flash drew the red key, pausing for a second, and then saying, "Second person voted out of Survivor Sparkling Waters...Happy. Need to bring us your torch."

"Eh?!" Happy gasped, looking crestfallen. "Why me...?" Lisanna, Lucy, and Wendy frowned sadly. Happy flew over and allowed G to extinguish the torch lacrima.

"Happy. Your tribe has spoken." Flash spoke, followed by the torch being snuffed. "Time for you to go." Colette patted Happy's head sympathetically and led him off. Once Happy was gone, Flash closed Tribal Council with, "Well, my US History teacher gave me some sage advice in class one day. 'You don't know how smart someone is until they open their mouth.' Make of that what you will. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." All of Precht headed back to their camp.

 **Happy's Final Words: That meanie, Gajeel... But, I guess it's my fault... I don't get this game at all! Win for me, Natsu!**

The Votes!

Happy- Bickslow, Evergreen, Gajeel

Bickslow- Lucy, Wendy

Gajeel- Happy, Lisanna

(And that's a wrap on Episode 2. Thoughts, comments, concerns? Oh, and who exactly are you rooting for? Flashy would love to know…)


	6. Episode 3 Why So Surprised?

(Another day, another dollar, another episode! What do we have in store for the Fairies today? Let's find out!)

 _Previously, on Survivor..._

 _The Yuri Tribe was pretty relaxed after their first Tribal Council, save for Mest, who wanted to play the game. However, he learned that Laxus was on the outs._

 _At Warrod, the tribe was pleased about their victory, but not all were content. Natsu complained about how they could have lost, and blamed Gray for nearly blowing it for them. Also, Freed worried about Laxus, worrying Levy in the process._

 _At Precht, it was the second verse, same as the first. Evergreen commented to Bickslow how close they are to losing. Wendy voiced her concern for Carla's safety, which Gajeel perceived as Wendy revealing a possible alliance with Carla._

 _At Yuri, Mest made his move to align with Laxus. It worked, but Laxus said to worry about winning instead of strategy before leaving to get food. Back at camp, Mest found that Erza was using her magic to switch around everyone's clothes to pass the time._

 _At the challenge, Yuri pulled out a dominant victory to finish first. Warrod finished second, narrowly sending Precht to Tribal Council._

 _Before Tribal Council, Gajeel campaigned with Evergreen and Bickslow to vote out Happy, saying he felt that they would be targeted. Lucy, Wendy, and Happy debated voting out one of the Lightning God players, perceiving them as threats. Gajeel campaigned with Lisanna as well, who suggested Wendy as a potential target. Lisanna relayed what she heard to Happy, causing Happy to be conflicted._

 _But at Tribal Council, Happy voiced his opinions out loud, saying he would vote out a 'meanie', saying Gajeel fit the bill. But in a narrow 3-2-2 vote, Happy was the second person voted out. 19 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Warrod: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Freed**

 **Precht: Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow**

 **Yuri: Erza, Carla, Lily, Mira, Mest, Laxus**

 **Precht Night 5**

Precht trudged back to their camp and immediately dispersed. Lucy and Wendy moved to their usual spot, looking sad.

"Why did Happy have to get voted out? I know it's just a game, but he looked so sad..." Wendy sighed. "I wish that didn't happen..."

"But it's obvious whose fault it was," Lucy frowned. "So we'll get back at Gajeel next time! He's out next for sure!"

In another part of the camp, Lisanna confronted Gajeel.

"I thought we agreed to vote out Wendy! Why did Happy go?!" Lisanna demanded angrily.

"Happy was obviously gonna weigh us down if it's a physical competition! Besides, you didn't even vote for Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"That's because-"

"You're one of the votes for me, right?" Gajeel growled.

"I..." Lisanna trailed off.

"Don't consider us allies or something...We're not on the same side at all, and you're next." Gajeel sneered, walking off.

Lisanna just sighed.

 **Warrod Day 6**

"Dammit! It happened again!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"You mean us being safe?" Levy sighed.

"Second place! What the hell, Gray?!" Natsu roared.

"Hey! You didn't even compete!" Gray shouted back at him.

"Gray-Sama's performance was flawless!" Juvia fumed.

"I think just being safe is enough," Levy sighed.

"Indeed," Freed agreed, smiling.

"How can you be so happy?!" Natsu yelled at Freed. "It's not good enough!"

Freed rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"At least we have a tarp now. I don't want to catch a cold now," Levy sighed. "Let's set it up over the camp..."

"Put that energy into getting food, you guys," Elfman called over to the now fighting Gray and Natsu.

"This is a call for celebration!" Cana cheered, getting straight to drinking.

 _"I'm just glad Laxus isn't in danger this time. I'm sure Bickslow and Ever can handle themselves just fine." -Freed_

 **Precht Day 6**

The camp at Precht was quite obviously divided. Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna sat on one side, while Gajeel, Evergreen, and Bickslow sat on the other side. You could practically cut the tension with a butter knife.

"So, Gajeel is the one who caused that elimination, huh? Let's vote him out next time." Lucy said angrily.

"Gajeel-San is definitely someone to take a game like this seriously," Wendy sighed. "Poor Happy was so upset...Sorry, Gajeel-San..."

"I'll help you out for sure this time," Lisanna assured.

On the other side, things were going... Less smoothly.

"We should vote out Lisanna next time," Gajeel growled.

"Lisanna? She's good at challenges," Evergreen pointed out.

"Wendy sure isn't. We should get rid of her next time she drags us down," Bickslow said.

"Lisanna tried to vote me out, and she'll do it again!" Gajeel said.

"That's on you! Lucy and Wendy voted for me, so I'll vote for them next time!" Bickslow replied.

The two members of the thunder god tribe promptly went to gather food.

"This could be going better...I hate this tribe." Gajeel grumbled in annoyance.

 **Yuri Day 6**

At the Yuri tribe camp, Mira, Erza, and Carla happily lounged with their new comfortable decorations. Well, two of them were happy.

"Wendy could have been eliminated yesterday...Oh dear," Carla worried. "She's so reluctant to hurt anyone... It would have been hard for her to vote...Wendy...!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Carla!" Mira reassured cheerfully.

"Just rest. You need to relax." Erza said soothingly.

"I can't just relax like this..." Carla sighed sadly. "I wish Wendy was here with me..."

Mest watched and sighed.

 _"Despite our win this time, which was mostly thanks to me, they're still so casually talking about people on the other team...What was the point of playing a game like this if we're all so wishy washy?" -Mest_

 **Immunity Challenge Day 7**

"Come on in guys!" Flash exclaimed.

Having gotten tree mail, all three tribes headed to the area of the challenge. Tension was thick among all three tribes...

"We better get first place this time!" Natsu yelled. "Don't slack off on me!"

"Shut up, Flamebrain! We'll do as well as we do!" Gray responded angrily.

The two rivals began bickering. Levy and Freed just sighed.

The Precht tribe was completely silent.

 _"I get this feeling that there will be a tie vote if we go to tribal again, and that will be really difficult for us. It would be best if we didn't lose another challenge while we're in tribes like this!" -Lisanna_

 _"I'm gonna be in deep s*** if I don't get us a win... This is such an annoying game!" -Gajeel_

Yuri tribe was just as laid back as always. Except for Mest, of course.

 _"I hope I can get us a win again." -Mest_

"Warrod, Yuri, getting your first look at the new Precht tribe." Colette spoke. "Happy voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "You guys voted off Happy?!"

"Why so surprised?" Evergreen snickered.

"It was Gajeel, Natsu..." Lucy murmured. Natsu's anger became completely focused on Gajeel. He stepped forward, preparing to attack.

"We should get straight to the challenge," G cut in. "Sorry, but fighting can happen on your own time." Natsu growled in anger.

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to do battle in today's challenge." Aurora soothed.

"First thing's first, Warrod. Yuri. Gonna need em back." Flash collected the immunity idols. "Once again, immunity - and in Natsu's case, revenge - is up for grabs. For today's challenge, you're gonna use a bucket to scoop water from the ocean. Four tribemates will then work together passing the water from tribemate to tribemate, and into a container. When the container fills, it will drop and release a ball. Once the ball drops, the last two tribemates will then use that ball to solve a vertical maze. First two tribes to finish, win immunity. Safe from the vote. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will be the third person voted out of this game. In addition, you are also playing for reward. Colette, tell them what they'll win!"

"Alright." Colette smiled, nodding. "First tribe to finish..." She pulled off a tarp to reveal a nice fishing kit. "A massive fishing kit. You have line, bait, a net, you have a canoe waiting for you back at camp and a couple of paddles. Second tribe to finish..." She yanked off another tarp to reveal a smaller, but still usable fishing kit. "A smaller fishing kit, not quite as big but still pretty nice. Worth playing for?"

"Happy would have loved that..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna crush you, Gajeel!" He declared angrily.

"Warrod, you have one extra member, gotta sit someone out. You cannot sit people out back to back challenges, so today's your lucky day Natsu - you'll get to participate!" Colette added. "Who's gonna take a seat for this one?"

"I'll sit out," Cana volunteered cheerfully.

"Cana, take a spot on the bench. Everyone else, I'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll get started." Flash spoke.

Warrod

Passing Water: Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Elfman

Maze: Levy, Freed

Precht

Passing Water: Lisanna, Gajeel, Bickslow, Evergreen

Maze: Lucy, Wendy

Yuri

Passing Water: Mira, Erza, Laxus, Lily

Maze: Carla, Mest

Once everyone was waiting at the ready, Flash spoke, "Alright, here goes! For immunity and reward, Survivors ready? GO!"

Warrod started out badly, with Elfman accidentally splashing Natsu full on with the water.

"Oops... My bad!"

"Hurry up!" Natsu growled in frustration.

Elfman scooped up more water.

"Oh, Elf-niichan..." Lisanna sighed.

She carefully passed the water along to Gajeel, who then passed it to Evergreen, who ended the chain with Bickslow. They were moving slowly and carefully to get as much water as possible per cycle.

The Yuri tribe, meanwhile, seemed to have a natural flow. Lily scooped water up and passed it to Erza, who passed it to Mira, who passed it to Laxus, who put it into the goal. They were going at a very steady rate and didn't seem to be messing up much.

"Yuri currently in first. Whatever they're doing, it's working!" Flash narrated. "Precht right behind them, taking it slow and steady, Warrod struggling early." Elfman soon got into the hang of passing it, but now Natsu and Gray had trouble.

"Don't throw it so hard, dumbass! You're making this impossible!" Gray yelled.

"Shaddup! Catch well!" Natsu fumed. Meanwhile, Yuri had activated the maze, which Mest and Carla immediately began working on.

"Mest and Carla, starting on the maze for Yuri!" Flash announced. "This maze takes brain, brawn, and communication to complete. The question now is do you have all three between the two doing the maze."

"Precht and Warrod looking to be the second done with this phase." Aurora mused. "Which will it be?" Warrod had finally gotten their act together, but it was much too late. Precht had already moved onto the maze, so they had quite a bit of catching up to do. "Precht now on the maze. It's now Lucy and Wendy working for Precht, competing with Mest and Carla for the lead. Warrod, still on phase 1 of this challenge but it seems they're still in this." Aurora calmly noted.

"Hurry up, Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"This is annoyingly hard," Natsu growled.

They finally got their maze up and functioning, but Yuri had already finished at this time.

The ball in Yuri's maze dropped into a bucket, raising a yellow flag with 'IMMUNITY' on it in black text.

"They got it! YURI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Flash exclaimed. "We're now looking for one more tribe to finish!"

Levy and Freed tried their best, but Precht was just too far ahead. Lucy and Wendy finished their maze up, bringing Precht in second. Their flag was black with white text reading the same thing.

"That'll do it!" Flash raised up his arms to make it official. "PRECHT WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD, sending Warrod to Tribal Council!"

"You guys suck." Natsu grumbled.

"You're the one who failed the most!" Gray yelled.

Once everyone returned to their mats, Flash took the 1-up Mushroom idol to the Yuri tribe. "Yuri. Congratulations. Take your reward, grab your stuff, enjoy the night off." He said.

The younger Monarch sister did the same for the Precht tribe, though with the regular Mushroom idol. "Precht, good work today. Enjoy your reward and night off. Grab your things and head off." Yuri and Precht cheered, taking the items and heading back to their respective camps.

Flash then looked to Warrod. "Warrod, after seven days, one of you is getting voted out. You've got all afternoon to figure it out. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. See you then."

Warrod trudged back to their camp, looking bitter about their defeat.


	7. Tribal Council 3 (Warrod)

(You're all in for a treat tonight - Natsu and Gray in the same Tribal Council area! Who will be voted out tonight? Let's find out!)

 **Warrod Day 7**

"You're going down tonight, ice breath!" Natsu yelled once they were back in the camp.

"Like hell I am! You're the one who messed up at the challenge!" Gray yelled back.

"Ice princess!"

"Flame brain!"

The others watched this interaction with a myriad of emotion. Juvia glared at Natsu angrily, tugging at her hat. Cana laughed merrily and drank. Elfman just sighed.

 _"I wanted to make a men's alliance, but Natsu and Gray aren't being very... manly about it..." -Elfman_

"At least I know three people aren't voting for me," Levy sighed. "You'd think they wouldn't be so loud about it."

"That's to our advantage," Freed pointed out, standing behind her. "The two of us could use this to keep ourselves in."

"Do we even need to worry?" Levy asked. "With their votes obvious, and us not voting ourselves, there's not even a chance we'll get the majority of votes."

"We should use this opportunity to eliminate a weak player so we may win our upcoming challenges," Freed replied.

"Like Natsu?" Levy deadpanned.

"Natsu is useful. He's a strong challenge player. We want to eliminate someone who isn't useful as a challenge player in any way. This person also does not take much part in taking care of camp," Freed said.

"Who are you talking about?" Levy asked. Freed subtly gestured to Cana. "...Cana?" Levy was surprised.

"She's the only part of the group who has absolutely no purpose. The others are muscle, or useful for water challenges. It's a good idea to take out weak links," Freed said.

"Whatever you say," Levy said after a moment, shrugging. "Let's go for it." Freed next approached Elfman, who was looking confused.

"You wouldn't happen to want to ally, Elfman? An alliance between us men?" Freed asked.

"Would I?!" Elfman grinned. "Now there's the man I should've been asking!" Freed just smiled.

 _"Sorry, Cana, Levy, Elfman... I have to manipulate you in order to stick around. I WILL help Laxus!" -Freed_

Freed was about to say more to Elfman, but he was interrupted by a big blast of fire. Natsu and Gray had gotten into a fight.

"I almost regret keeping them around," Freed sighed.

Once the sun had set, the seven green buffed members of the Warrod Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Flash, G, and Colette were present, the latter of the three standing in the background, looking cool without even having to try.

"Behind each of you is a torch lacrima. I'd like you to find the one with your name on it, let G light it, and get fire." Flash instructed. "This is the ritual here at Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life in this game. When your fire goes out, so do you."

"Heh! I got this!" Natsu easily lit all the lacrima. Warrod trudged over and each selected their lactima before sitting.

"Or do that." Colette giggled.

Flash rolled his eyes, patting his podium. "Alright. It's been seven days, so we've got a lot to catch up on." He began. "Cana, what's camp life like?"

"It's like a vacation! Doing a whole lot of nothing," Cana elaborated. "In a tropical setting, no less!"

"Gray, what about you?" Flash asked. "Would you agree with Cana here?"

"Maybe I would if a certain flame brain would shut up once in awhile." Gray grumbled.

"Shut up, Gray!"

Flash picked up on this. "So Natsu. What exactly happened today at the challenge?"

"Gray was terrible." Natsu grumbled.

"That's not true at all!" Gray shouted.

"Alright, let's get an unbiased opinion." Flash deadpanned. "Levy, same question I asked to Natsu - what happened at the challenge today?"

"Our teamwork is off. We all are good individually, but we don't work well together as a tribe." Levy explained.

"So Juvia, do you think this vote will help the tribe?" Flash shifted over to Juvia. "And if yes, how so?"

"Juvia doesn't care." Juvia grumbled.

"So you don't care who gets voted off?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia does care about that! Juvia will vote off Natsu-San for troubling Gray-Sama like this!" Juvia declared. Surprisingly, Flash was a bit taken aback by that sudden proclamation.

"So it's the foregone conclusion you're voting for Natsu tonight?" He asked her after taking a second to compose himself. Juvia nodded earnestly. "Natsu, it's possible that's two votes locked up against you. Juvia would only need two more for majority." Flash explained. "How do you get around this and survive Tribal Council tonight?"

"Like GRAY can take me down." Natsu grumbled.

Flash thought to himself. "So because you don't think Gray can beat you, you don't think it'll be you. Freed, with this going on...how safe do you feel?"

"It would seem a majority of people are not voting for me," Freed responded.

"So it'd be safe to say that a majority of the votes are going elsewhere, save for those votes for whom we can guess they're going to." Flash was looking right at Natsu, Gray, and Juvia when he said this to Freed. Freed nodded. "Alright, we're about to vote Elfman. With all this talk about Natsu and Gray being the mark, what are the odds of a blindside happening tonight?" Flash asked.

"Uh... Dunno how to answer that!" Elfman replied.

"Well I know how to answer that." Flash grinned. "And that's through a vote. I've gotta say, it's been a bit of a fireworks show this Tribal Council, but like all great things, they gotta end. It is, time to vote." Like with Yuri and Precht before them, he instructed Warrod on the voting procedure. "Cana. You're up." Without skipping a beat, Cana went to cast her vote.

Levy casted her vote.

Natsu: Hehe! You're going down, Gray! (Gray)

Gray: It's obvious who needs to go tonight… (Natsu)

Juvia: Gray-Sama shouldn't be bothered like this! Gray-Sama and Juvia will be in the final two! (Natsu)

Freed: This is for Laxus's victory… (?)

Once Freed returned to his seat, Flash asked, "You wanna get the votes this time, G?"

"Sure, sure! Pass 'em over, Flashy!" G replied cheerfully. Flash passed the urn on over to G. G took it and read over the votes. "Alright, three of you are safe with no votes to your name. When I read your names, take your keys from the keychain. First, Elfman."

"Hell yeah! Safe!" Elfman cheered.

"Levy." Levy sighed in relief as she retrieved her key.

"And Freed." Freed calmly retrieved his key.

"Now, for the rest of you...you all have votes to your names."

Juvia growled angrily, while Cana just seemed surprised.

"Three of you don't have enough to be voted off. The first two are...

...

...

...

...

...Juvia and Gray."

"Yes! Gray-Sama is safe!" Juvia cheered.

"Why the hell is Gray safe and not me?!" Natsu yelled.

"Because you're an idiot." Gray deadpanned.

"The last one that's safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Natsu."

"What?!" Gray yelled.

Cana seemed equally shocked.

"Ha! Sucks to be you, Gray! You're going home next time!" Natsu yelled happily as he took his key.

"I'll let Flash wrap up this Tribal Council." G said cheerfully.

"Cana, you need to bring us your torch." Flash instructed. He turned to G as she did so. "Mind showing me how to snuff torches just in case?"

"Ah, right. I need to do that, Ehe." G responded.

"Cana, your tribe has spoken." Flash said, G snuffing her torch. "Time for you to go." Cana allowed Colette and Hank to escort her off. To close out Tribal Council, Flash said, "Well, it doesn't matter if you're an Ice Devil Slayer, or an Exceed, one thing's for certain - a blindside is a blindside. Hopefully this will be the start of a very exciting game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, g'night." And with that, the six surviving players of the Warrod tribe did so.

 **Cana's Final Words: That was surprising. Why did they even vote me? Ah well, whatever! A bunch of jewel would've been great, but I've got alcohol either way!**

The Votes!

Natsu- Gray, Juvia

Gray- Natsu

Juvia- Cana

Cana- Freed, Levy, Elfman

(Next time on Survivor…

A twist shakes up tribal lines, and the fairies strategies. But their pre-existing relationships aren't the only things they'll be taking off.

I'll be doing teasers like this from here-on this season.)


	8. Episode 4 Lucy Just Went Topless!

(More Survivor fun! Let's go! Also-

"I thought you said you were going to choke me." -David Wright, Survivor Millennials vs Gen-X)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _After Happy was voted out, Gajeel confronted Lisanna over her vote, catching her in a lie as one of the people wanting to vote her out. Soon, Lisanna felt on the bottom._

 _At Warrod, Natsu complained again about second place not being good enough for the tribe, with others telling him being safe is enough._

 _Back at Precht, the tribe was divided down the middle - Gajeel, Evergreen, and Bickslow on one side, and Lisanna, Lucy, and Wendy on the other._

 _Nothing very interesting happening at Yuri, with the majority of the group lounging, and Mest being the only one worried about the game._

 _At the immunity challenge, Yuri finished in first, with Precht finishing second, sending Warrod to their first Tribal Council._

 _Before Tribal Council, Natsu and Gray got into a massive verbal argument, and Levy and Freed talking about their options at camp, dubbing Cana as a target. They spoke with Elfman about the possibility of aligning together._

 _And at Tribal Council, despite Gray and Juvia voting for Natsu, the alliance of Freed, Levy, and Elfman banded together voting out Cana. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Warrod: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, Freed**

 **Precht: Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow**

 **Yuri: Erza, Carla, Lily, Mira, Mest, Laxus**

 **Warrod Night 7**

"That was stupid! Why the hell did we get rid of Cana over Ice Bastard?!" Natsu yelled.

"You missed the part where you were almost out." Gray deadpanned.

"How dare Gray-Sama receive votes...Natsu-San should be out..." Juvia grumbled angrily.

"Let's just get to sleep," Levy sighed.

"Flamebrain!"

"Ice bastard!"

"They'll be at it all night, won't they?" Levy sighed, heading to the shelter.

Elfman and Freed exchanged a smile.

 _"I'm glad my plan worked. Now, I have to continue to stay in until Laxus and I may work together again..." -Freed_

 **? Day 8**

"Come on in guys!" Flash called, with the three tribes coming on in. "Yuri, Precht, getting your first look at the new Warrod tribe. Cana voted out at the last Tribal Council." Colette was seen lugging some sort of device next to the two hosts.

"Cana was?" Lucy wondered. "Why Cana?" No one seemed to care much for this revelation other than general surprise.

"Like father, like daughter!" G said cheerfully. Flash looked to Colette, who finished lugging the machine over.

"Got the Buff Dispenser for you guys." She smiled, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Ah, thanks for that." Flash complimented. "So you guys are probably wondering what this is for, yes?"

"Yeah, we are." Gajeel responded.

"Well, starting back in Season 3, there was a twist introduced in the game that shuffled up the tribes to keep things interesting." Flash explained. "It's been a staple in the series ever since. Speaking of shuffle...everyone. Drop your buffs. We are switching things up." There was a shocked silence for a moment.

Then, everyone threw down their buffs, some cheers ringing out.

"I don't have to be on a team with that bastard anymore!" Gray and Natsu both cheered.

"Juvia hopes Gray-Sama and she are on the same team..." Juvia murmured.

 _"I hope I'm on a team with Laxus!" -Freed_

 _"Finally! I hope I'm on a sane team this time!" -Levy_

 _"Gihi... Things weren't lookin' up, so this is for the best." -Gajeel_

Most of the former Yuri tribe looked unconcerned. Carla, however, looked excited.

"Here's how this is going to work." Flash began. "One at a time, G's gonna call your name and when he does, come up to the Buff Dispenser, and take whatever it gives you. If you get a green buff, you're on the new Warrod Tribe. If you get a black buff, you're on the new Precht Tribe. And of course, if you get a yellow buff then you're on the new Yuri Tribe. Sound easy enough?"

"Right, let's get to it," G said. "Natsu, you're up first."

Natsu obtained a yellow buff, placing him on Yuri.

"Gray next." Gray had obtained a yellow buff as well.

"Aw come on!" Natsu and Gray both yelled at once. As this happened, the dispenser gave Juvia a yellow buff.

"Yes! Juvia is with Gray-Sama once again!" Juvia cheered.

Elfman was next, and he had gotten a yellow buff. Levy got a black buff, putting her on Precht. She sighed in relief. Lucy had gotten a black buff, staying on Precht. She and Levy grinned at each other in excitement.

Wendy had gotten a green buff from the dispenser. Lisanna also got a green buff. She and Wendy stood together, smiling. When Gajeel got a yellow buff, Natsu's anger turned to happiness.

"I've got my chance at revenge for Happy now! You're through, Gajeel!"

"Shaddup..." Gajeel grumbled.

 _"I can't tell if this is better or worse than my last tribe." -Gajeel_

Evergreen and Bickslow went up to get a buff from the dispenser, each getting a black buff and staying on Precht. Erza went after them, and got the last yellow buff to round out the Yuri Tribe.

"And that's that for Yuri!" G said cheerfully.

"Dammit." Natsu grumbled.

Carla got a green buff from the dispenser and flew over to Wendy. Lily got a black buff, and Mira had drawn a green buff. She happily skipped over to Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla.

 _"Aw man! Why are my sisters together, but not me?" -Elfman_

To round this tribe out, Mest had obtained the last green buff.

"That puts Laxus on Precht," G said.

Freed watched in dismay as the rest of the Thunder God Tribe gathered together, now on the same tribe.

"Alright, so let's go over our new tribes." Flash grinned. "For Warrod we have Lisanna, Freed, Mest, Carla, Wendy, and Mira. For Precht, we've got Lily, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lucy, and Levy. And finally for Warrod, we've got Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel, and Erza."

"That's all we needed for now." Aurora told the new tribes. "For now, head on back to camp and get to catch up with your new tribes. The next immunity challenge is in two days from now."

"And we can promise, it'll be a big one!" Colette giggled. With that said, the remaining players headed back to their camps to get ready for the 'big one'.

 **Warrod: Lisanna, Freed, Mest, Carla, Wendy, Mira**

 **Precht: Lily, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lucy, Levy**

 **Yuri: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel, Erza**

 **Warrod Day 8**

The new Warrod tribe arrived at their new camp. Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla were chatting amicably, while Freed and Mest decided to get their next meal ready.

"Mira-nee! We're on the same team!" Lisanna squealed excitedly.

"I'm so glad you made it here." Mira replied.

"It was starting to look tough on my old tribe...For Wendy and I both." Lisanna sighed.

"But now we're in a pretty good situation." Wendy said.

"Oh, Wendy... I'll make sure you're never in danger of leaving again." Carla sobbed, clinging to Wendy.

"It's okay, Carla." Wendy comforted.

"With the four of us working together, making it to the end shouldn't be a problem at all!" Mira said cheerfully.

 _"This is a big problem... How could the entire Thunder God Tribe be together EXCEPT me?! Outrageous... I demand to be switched! I want to be with Laxus!" -Freed_

Mest glanced over at the girls.

 _"I had something going for me with Laxus. But, even though that's out of the question, I think I have a few options." -Mest_

 **Precht Day 8**

Meanwhile, the Precht tribe had gotten comfortable in their camp. Lily was fixing up the shelter.

"Lu-Chan~!"

"Levy-Chan~!"

The women happily embraced.

"We made it this far, Levy!" Lucy said happily.

"With my team, it feels like a miracle." Levy sighed.

"You did have a pretty bad team. I'd hate to be stuck with all those muscle heads." Lucy said.

"It was the worst! All they did was bicker," Levy groaned. "But what about our current team? Seems like Laxus's group has a complete monopoly."

"Plus they're angry at me for trying to vote them out," Lucy sighed. "But we probably have the strongest group for challenges, so hopefully we just don't lose!"

Laxus's group sat on the other side of the camp.

"Unless we switch around again, we have this in the bag!" Bickslow laughed.

"Poor Freed is all alone." Evergreen commented.

"He'll make it," Laxus said. "This is a pretty boring competition, huh?"

 **Yuri Day 8**

Meanwhile, at-

"YOU VOTED OFF HAPPY, YOU BASTARD!"

Natsu socked Gajeel in the face with a flaming punch.

"Shaddup, Salamander! Like you wouldn't've done the same!"

Gajeel summoned up his Iron Dragon's Club and hit Natsu in the stomach.

"How annoying," Gray sighed, having stripped to his underwear.

"You wanna go, bastard?!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"Gray-Sama and I remain on the same team...It must be fate!" Juvia squealed, ignoring the violence continuing around her.

"Aw man...this is such a pain. Why do my sisters get an easy team?!" Elfman complained.

"This won't do at all..." Erza murmured, shaking her head.

 **Immunity Challenge Day 9!**

"Come on in guys!" Flash called. The 18 remaining players came into the challenge area, each in their swimwear. "I see you guys got the memo today." He kept his usual outfit on, but Colette and Aurora had a similar dress code.

Colette was donned in a two-tone one piece swimsuit, said tones being light and dark green. Aurora on the other hand was in a red two piece with a white cross symbol on the left chest.

"A beach challenge, huh?" Gray muttered.

"Put on your bathing suit!" Carla yelled at him.

"What exactly is the challenge?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm glad you asked. First thing's first, Precht, Yuri, gonna need the immunity back." Both tribes handed immunity back over to Flash. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you're going to engage in something that can best be described as 'three way beach volleyball'."

"The challenge is volleyball?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Volleyball." Colette responded. "What, you think there's some sort of catch?"

"That's really all there is to it. Three people from each tribe playing volleyball three way. A beachfront mêlée à trois." Flash then looked at the regular Mushroom. "Well...there is a somewhat catch." He tossed the idol to Colette, who stuffed it in her duffel. "The first tribe to five points, wins immunity. Two tribes are going to be voting someone out." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Hehe! I've been saying that we need first from the start!" Natsu jeered.

"How annoying," Evergreen murmured.

"Let's make sure not to lose," Bickslow said. Everyone seemed to be determined.

"Alright, I guess everyone's ready, but I wasn't done yet." Flash raised his hand. "You're also playing for reward. Not only will you be sitting in on the other two Tribal Councils, but you'll also be treated to a nice barbecue dinner. Hot dogs, hamburgers, steak fries, cold drinks...it'll be a nice reward."

"There's also this for the winning tribe." Aurora held a manila folder. "This is to be opened by the winning tribe when you return to camp. That understood? If so, each tribe pick your starting three players."

"Once a point you can switch one person out for someone else." Colette mentioned. "To make things interesting."

Starting Lineups

Warrod: Carla, Lisanna, Mira

Precht: Lucy, Levy, Evergreen

Yuri: Juvia, Natsu, Gray

"Did everyone just choose the women?" Gray muttered.

"Alright. For immunity and reward." Flash asked for Colette's phone, and used an RNG to determine who would serve first. "We're doing random draw here, and it looks like...Precht! You're serving first!" He tossed a volleyball to Lucy. "The challenge begins once Lucy serves. Whenever you're ready."

Lucy served the ball...Only for Natsu to aggressively spike it back down onto her side.

"Natsu, without warning, scores first blood for Yuri! They're on the board 1-0-0!" Flash announced. Colette tossed the ball over to Yuri.

Juvia served the ball straight at Precht. Lucy hit it back. When Natsu jumped up to spike, Carla flew up and knocked the ball down onto his side, taking him completely by surprise.

"Carla, blocks Natsu and scores for Warrod! They're on the board, 1-1-0!" Flash smirked. Aurora went to get the ball this time, handing it to Warrod.

"We're losing..." Lucy sighed.

"Step it up!" Evergreen yelled.

Lisanna served for Warrod. Natsu tried to spike it, but Mira hit it back. Gray hit the ball. This continued between the two for a while before Natsu managed to spike it down after Wendy hit.

"Natsu with another spike for Warrod! Yuri takes back the lead 2-1-0!" Flash called.

Aurora handed the ball over to Yuri. "I could go for a nice swim after this." She mused.

"I have an idea," Evergreen murmured.

"What's that?" Lucy wondered.

Gray served the ball. Mira hit it back to them. Natsu leapt up to spike.

"Hey, Natsu!" Evergreen called.

"Huh?"

Evergreen removed Lucy's top, completely distracting Natsu. She then flew up and scored on Yuri.

"Lucy just went topless! Survivor: Sparkling Waters is officially on!" Flash only said that because of the ingenious to Lucy's plan. "Lucy cooks up a plan that puts Precht on the board! They tie up with Warrod with 1, Yuri still leading with 2." He tossed the ball to Precht.

Lucy cried, hugging her chest.

"Love rival..." Juvia growled.

"Can I switch out now?!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, if you want." Aurora told Lucy.

Lucy switched out with Bickslow.

The next round began with Levy serving. Bickslow and Evergreen used their flight abilities to block Natsu's spiking attempt, but Juvia hit it. Mira hit the ball up and Lisanna, in a rabbit transformation, bounced up high and spiked it down on Yuri. Gray managed to hit it up and Juvia hit it over, but Bickslow instantly hit it back. This went back and forth a few times before Evergreen successfully scored on Yuri.

"Evergreen scores for Precht! They tie up with Yuri 2-2-1!" Flash announced. "Precht, looking to make a comeback." Colette tossed the ball over to them.

Levy served the ball, but Mira promptly spiked it down on them in Satan Soul form.

"And just like that, Mira scores for Warrod! They tie it all up, 2 points a tribe!" Flash exclaimed. Aurora went to give the ball to her.

"Get out of here, short stuff!" Evergreen hissed at Levy. Levy sighed and switched with Laxus.

Mira served the ball. Natsu leapt up to spike it, but Laxus moved faster by turning into his lightning body form and spiking it on Yuri's side.

"Laxus, out of nowhere! Takes the lead for Precht, 3-2-2!" Flash announced. Colette tossed the ball over to Laxus.

Laxus served the ball. Mira and Natsu both tried to hit it at the same time, resulting in the ball going to Precht's side. Laxus struck it hard over the net onto Yuri's side, but Gray hit it to Warrod's side, and Mira managed to score on Yuri.

"Mira scores for Warrod! They tie with Precht 3-3-2!" Flash was loving this challenge, having pulled up a beach chair and watching while reclining. Aurora gave the ball over to Mira.

Mira served, but Laxus instantly spiked it down.

"Laxus, taking lead for Precht! They're one point away with 4-3-2 as the score!" Flash tossed the ball over to Laxus. "Alright, here's where we stand. Precht needs one more point to win it here, Warrod and Yuri need to score to stay alive."

Laxus served the ball. Carla flew up and hit it at Yuri's side. However, Gray hit it back. Laxus tried to spike it down but Lisanna managed to catch it just in time and hit it to Mira. Mira scored on Yuri.

"Mira and Lisanna, not wanting to go to Tribal Council! They tie it back up with Precht, 4-4-2!" Flash announced. "This could be it. Yuri needs to score to stay alive, Warrod and Precht one point away from victory." Colette gave the ball to Mira.

"Laxus is going to spike it," Carla whispered.

"We'll just have to defend against it," Mira responded.

"Can we?" Carla asked dryly.

Meanwhile, Juvia switched out for Erza. Mira smiled and served the ball. Sure enough, Laxus went to spike it. However, Lisanna managed to jump up and knock it to Yuri. Erza hit the ball hard. Both Mira and Laxus leapt up to spike it. However, Laxus was momentarily distracted by Mira's assets, and Mira spiked it down on Precht, winning Warrod immunity.

"And it's over! Mira WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD FOR WARROD! Sending Precht and Yuri to Tribal Council!" Flash made it official.

Warrod cheered, although Freed looked less than enthusiastic. He stared at Laxus and the Lightning God Tribe sadly. Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Laxus," she reassured. "We have three out of the six votes. We aren't going to lose." Laxus grumbled a reply, striding in the direction of the Precht camp mat.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Juvia should have done better," Juvia sobbed. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-Sama!" Erza just shook her head. Once everyone congregated on their mats, Flash walked over to Warrod with the immunity and manila folder.

"Warrod, wonderful job today. Nobody going home, and the little something to be dealt with back at camp." He then turned his attention to Precht and Yuri. "As for the rest of you. Yuri, since you placed last this challenge, you'll be headed to Tribal Council first, and once you're done Precht, you will attend Tribal Council second. Got all afternoon to figure out who will it be. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you all then."

Mira took the folder and the team headed back to their camp. Precht trooped dejectedly after Laxus. Yuri went back, Erza dragging a raging Natsu behind them.


	9. Tribal Council 4 (Yuri) and 5 (Precht)

(Two Tribal Councils, two crazy votes! What'll happen? Watch and find out!)

 **Warrod Day 10**

The Warrod tribe returned with high spirits after winning the challenge. Mira opened up the folder to find 2 pairs of 6 parchments - one bordered with the color yellow, the other bordered black. There were also 6 black permanent markers, and a note. Wendy took the note and read it.

"'To Whom It May Concern, congratulations for winning immunity and this reward! Inside are two sets of votes, allowing you to vote for a tribe member on Yuri and Precht to be immune from being voted against at tonight's Tribal Council. You have a big decision ahead of you all, use it wisely. Drop off the votes inside this folder at Tree Mail before leaving to go to Tribal Council. See you tonight, Flash and G.'" The Warrod tribe just digested this information for a moment.

"Lisanna! This means we can protect Elfman!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm so relieved! Everyone, let's vote for Elfman to be safe on Yuri," Lisanna said.

"Alright!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Then let's protect Laxus on Precht," Freed said.

"But Laxus-San has two allies. Lucy is the one who is in danger. I want to protect her," Wendy said.

"Laxus should be the one to become immune!" Freed exclaimed. "Vote for Laxus!"

He stormed off, taking his papers. Mest watched this with a frown.

 _"I know I said I should gain Freed's help, but he's pretty unreasonable. And despite all the girls also having obvious alliances with members of other tribes, they're also in the majority here. In case we lose, I better be on their good side." -Mest_

Mest approached Wendy as the group dispersed.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'll vote for Lucy," Mest promised.

"Thank you so much, Mest-San!" Wendy said, beaming.

Mest smirked to himself.

 **Yuri Day 10**

Things were getting quite heated at the Yuri camp... literally.

"I'm voting you off for sure, you bastard! For Happy!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel, flames enveloping his body.

"Then I'll vote you off!" Gajeel yelled back. "Stupid salamander!"

Before they could come to blows, Erza stepped in between them. Gray watched from the periphery.

"Idiots. We're on the same team now, so don't bicker so much. We have to work together if we want to win challenges and stay safe, so let's ally," Erza said.

"And if I don't want to?" Natsu grumbled.

Erza glared at him, shutting him up.

"The four of us will vote out Elfman. He's going to team up with Mira and Lisanna as soon as he's able to, and it will be a real problem," Erza reasoned.

"I don't wanna work with HIM," Natsu grumbled.

Another glare earned his silence and vote for Elfman.

"That's a relief," Gray sighed.

 _"Leave it to Erza to make us a good alliance. Now I can sit back through the tribal phase. Natsu's time will come later." -Gray_

 **Precht Day 10**

Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow had moved out into the forest in order to talk in private.

"We have half of the votes, so we'll be fine," Evergreen reasoned.

"So who should we vote out?" Laxus said.

"I say Lucy. She tried to vote me out last time," Bickslow said. "And she'll try it again!"

"Then let's go for her. She's allied with Levy anyway, so it's more dangerous than Lily," Evergreen said.

"Lily is definitely more of a threat than Levy. We'll get rid of him next," Laxus said.

The three nodded in agreement and set out to hunt for food.

Back at the camp, Lucy and Levy were conversing worriedly.

"They're going to go for us. We tried to vote them out last time," Lucy explained.

"Then we need to vote for them. Let's get Lily to vote with us," Levy said. "Lily!"

Lily, who had been building up a fire, turned to look at them.

"We're going to vote out one of those three," Levy called. "Since they have their eye on Lu-chan!"

"I see. Well, I suppose I'll help you out," Lily replied, walking over. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Laxus. Best to cut off the snake's head," Lucy said.

Lily merely nodded and returned to setting up the fire.

"Let's hope this works," Lucy said nervously.

Once the sun set, the Yuri tribe arrived at Tribal Council. The Warrod tribe had already arrived, waiting for their food to be served to them in the section where the jury would sit.

"Another day, another Tribal Council. As you can see, the Warrod tribe will be listening in tonight, so don't pay them too much mind," Flash began. "So, we've done the Tribal Swap. Natsu, you're on a tribe with Gray and Gajeel. It's not all sunshine and rainbows over here, right?"

"It's been s***," Natsu complained. "I hate their filthy mugs."

"Screw you too, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"Of all the people I end up on a team twice with, it's him!" Gray groaned.

"So Gray, my thought is with the tension between you and Natsu, it'd be obvious you'd vote for him." Flash said. "Is that the case tonight?"

"I want to," Gray snickered.

"Gray, you bastard! You're next!" Natsu yelled.

Flash was surprised by this. "You want to? What do you mean by that?" It was at this point that Warrod had gotten their food and drink and began feasting.

"It means just what it means. I want to vote out Natsu," Gray said.

"If I didn't wanna get revenge for Happy, you'd be toast," Natsu growled.

"So Erza. Play this out for me. You have two tribe members who are at each other's throats, and possibly a third in the mix. Wouldn't it make sense to cut one of them out to end the drama?" Flash wondered.

"I'll give them a much worse punishment than losing this game," Erza growled, cracking her knuckles. Natsu and Gray gulped and stopped arguing.

"Elfman, what do you think about this whole situation? Do you feel safe at all?" Flash asked.

"I have no idea what's going to happen. It's been even more confusing since we switched the teams up," Elfman admitted.

"Right, well it's about to get even more confusing, because it's time to reveal what was in that envelope Warrod received," Flash said. "Basically they voted before Tribal Council which member from Yuri and which member from Precht would be immune from being voted out tonight."

Colette retrieved an immunity necklace, which featured numerous seashells and Mario power ups. "Elfman, Warrod has unanimously voted you to be safe this Tribal Council." She revealed, putting it on him.

"Awesome!" Elfman exclaimed. "Safe like a real man!" Mira and Lisanna smiled happily from the sidelines. Meanwhile, the other members of Yuri were less than pleased.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Dammit..." Gray cursed. Gajeel shook his head angrily. Erza frowned in worry. She looked at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Erza, you look like some godly being came down and just backhanded you. Why is that?" Flash pressed.

"I had no idea the game makers would create something so underhanded," Erza said. "Although, it makes perfect sense for him to be safe when that tribe is deciding..."

"You're talking to the game makers, you know!" G yelped.

"Hey, I've seen worse - removing a jury member in Kaoh Rong was absolute bulls***, and I still think to this day CBS should have never done that since it defeats the purpose of the Final Tribal Council." Flash got a little hot under the collar before collecting himself. "Sorry about me ranting there. I thought Kaoh Rong was awesome, and they just _had_ to ruin it. Anyway, Juvia. How does this change things? Are you worried that Gray might be targeted now?"

"Juvia's vote hasn't changed anyway. She knows Gray-Sama will be safe as long as she votes right!" Juvia declared.

"Gajeel, since we're about to vote, what are you basing the vote off? Because clearly, it seems that whatever Plan A was just backfired." Flash had that one last question before it was time to vote.

"Heh. I'm gonna vote off the person I always planned to," Gajeel snickered.

"Well, as Iron Mike Tyson once said everybody has a plan until they're punched in the mouth. Time to see who can overcome this adversity, because it is. Time to vote. Elfman cannot be voted for, everyone else is fair game. Natsu. You're up." Flash said. With that said, Natsu grinned as he went to cast his vote.

Natsu: Hehe, Erza's plan failed! Now I can get rid of Gray or Gajeel! (?)

Gray: Sorry Erza, but what can I do? My hands are tied. (?)

Juvia: This is for Gray-Sama, as he surely wants you defeated! (Natsu)

Gajeel: It's obvious who I've gotta vote out. You're gonna vote for me, so I don't feel bad. (Natsu)

Erza: Who to choose…*looks at the parchment and starts to write a name down after a bit of consideration* no matter what, it's a lost opportunity. (?)

Elfman casted his vote.

G read through the votes once Elfman returned to his seat.

"Now this is an interesting one. Hey, Flash. Since you got the immunity announcements, can I do the ceremony?" G asked.

"Go ahead, man," Flash agreed. "While you're at it you can do the 'your tribe has spoken' thing. My treat."

G grinned and looked at the papers. He held the keychain in his other hand.

"When I remove your key from this keychain, it means you're safe for another Tribal Council. In the end, one of you will be leaving the game. So, without further ado... the first safe person is Gray," G announced.

Gray smirked as his key was revealed.

"And alongside him is Juvia," G announced, holding up the next key.

Juvia cheered and tried to hug Gray, only to crash on the ground when he dodged.

"Erza is also safe," G said. "And Elfman has immunity, so that leaves you two."

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled. "Gray, Gajeel, you bastards!"

Gray sighed in annoyance while Gajeel glared at him. Erza shook her head.

"It's not a surprise to see you two on the bottom. We've seen each of you here before pre-swap. It seems neither of your popularities have improved since then," G snickered. "Well, I'll read the votes."

He cleared his throat and began reading from the papers.

"The first vote is for Gajeel.

.

.

.

The second vote is for Natsu. No surprises, as you're both here.

.

.

.

The third vote is for Natsu.

.

.

.

The fourth vote is for Gajeel. You both need at least four votes for a majority. And the last two votes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are split between you. We have a tie." Everyone was shocked at the first tie of this season. Flash had a smile on his face.

"Shall I explain the rules of a tiebreaker?" He asked.

"Please do, Flash," G said.

"Here's what is going to happen. We're going to have a revote," Flash explained. "Natsu, Gajeel, you two cannot vote. The rest of you, you can only vote for Natsu and Gajeel. If we tie again...then we'll have to go to rocks. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, though. Juvia, you're up." Juvia then got up to cast her second vote of the night.

Juvia: Juvia's vote has not changed! (Natsu)

As Juvia came out, Erza grabbed Gray's arm.

"Gray," she said pointedly before letting go. Gray looked at her apprehensively before going to vote. Juvia watched this in shock.

Gray: so you're leaving it to me, huh, Erza? Dammit... what do I do... (?)

Erza casted her vote.

Elfman casted his vote.

G coughed a bit and read the votes.

"Well, we have our decision. One person changed their vote. And the one leaving today, the fourth person voted out of Survivor: Sparkling Waters, is...

.

.

.

.

...Gajeel. Bring us your torch."

"That's for Happy!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and brought up his torch.

"Gajeel, your tribe has spoken," G extinguished the lacrima. "Well, that's that. Any last words to your tribemates?"

"Yer gonna lose, Salamander," Gajeel said. He was escorted away by Hank before he and Natsu could fight.

Flash lightly chuckled. "Well, it's clear to see that some people here can adapt to survive in this game. The question I have to ask is, how long can you keep up with the others who are looking to do the same thing? We'll find out in due time. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." With that, the Yuri tribe was dismissed.

 **Gajeel's Final Words: I never thought I'd regret voting out that damn cat. If it wasn't for that damn swap, I could've been the winner. I hate this shitty game. All I want now is to see Salamander go down hard.**

The Votes!

Natsu- Gray, Juvia, Gajeel

Gajeel- Natsu, Erza, Elfman

Revote:

Gajeel- Gray, Erza, Elfman

Natsu- Juvia

Shortly afterwards, the Precht tribe arrived at Tribal Council.

"Alright, so lemme just get to the elephant in the room," Flash began. "Lucy, is it just me or is there a clear tribal division here?"

"Well, the Thunder God Tribe is certainly independent," Lucy sighed.

"So it's a safe bet that you, Levy, and Lily are likely thinking 'it's us three against them, let's go for it'?" Flash wagered.

Flash put a hand to his chin. 'If I were in your shoes I wouldn't think this way.' He thought. "Levy. You're a smart girl. Are you sure there isn't _anything_ you can try to get someone to flip their vote?"

"I'm completely certain. I can't imagine a situation where those three would vote for each other," Levy admitted.

"So Laxus. Just a...theoretical situation for you. Imagine if we went to Final 2, and the last three around consisted of you, Evergreen, and Bickslow. You win the final immunity challenge, and have the sole decision on who to take with you to the Final 2. Who would that be?" Flash then asked.

"I'd flip a coin," Laxus said bluntly.

"So you'd be leaving that million dollar decision up to fate?" Flash blinked.

"I would like both of them at my side equally," Laxus explained.

Flash chuckled. "You're an interesting case, Laxus. Evergreen, normally when I see an alliance, I ask myself two questions. 'Who is on the bottom' being the first, and 'are they likely to flip' being the second. Do you think there's any sort of chance that might happen with the other alliance on this tribe?"

"I hardly think Lucy and Levy have room to do much more than squirm," Evergreen snickered.

"So by that reasoning, you think one of them might flip if they have to in order to save their skins?" Flash continued.

"Probably not. They'll fight to the end," Evergreen said. "The pathetic end."

"Lily, what about you? If your back is against the wall, and the only way out is to flip on your ally, would you do it?" Flash asked.

"I don't really have allies. I just vote how I feel I should," Lily replied.

"Speaking of votes, Warrod had a little vote themselves," Flash said. "Basically, that manila folder contained parchments on who was going to be immune from voting this Tribal Council."

"What?!" Lucy gasped. Laxus looked up at Freed expectantly.

"There was only one dissenting vote," Colette spoke. "But for the most part Lucy, Warrod has willed it for you to be safe this Tribal Council," She put the necklace on Lucy and stepped back.

"Lucy, big reaction out of you. Do you think this changes things?" Flash asked.

"This changes everything!" Lucy gasped, an overjoyed look on her face.

Freed watched this in horror, then glared at his tribemates. Wendy yelped and shrunk away.

Laxus shook his head and looked at Lucy, Levy, and Lily.

"We did it, Lu-Chan!" Levy cheered, hugging her. "You're safe!"

"Bickslow, from someone that's obviously on the other end of the numbers, do you think this changes things?" Flash wondered.

"It changes who leaves tonight," Bickslow said. "It completely changes things, actually..."

"Ominous. I like ominous." Flash grinned. "Time to see how it does change things, because it is. Time to vote. Lily, you're up." With that, Lily went to cast his vote.

Lily: since Lucy is safe, they probably don't have anything to worry about. I'll vote for the weakest link as I originally planned. (?)

Lucy went up to vote.

Levy: I'm scared that I'm going to be voted off now that Lu's safe. I hate this tribe! (Laxus)

Laxus: if Lucy is safe... (?)

Evergreen casted her vote.

Bickslow casted his vote.

Once Bickslow returned to his seat, G smiled. "I'll be reading the votes again," G hummed, getting the papers and keychain ready. "You ready for this, everyone?" Flash was ready, and so was everyone else.

"You all know how this works. Lucy, of course, is safe," G said, then removed the first key and read the name.

"Evergreen, you're safe."

Evergreen smirked in satisfaction.

"Levy, you're also safe," G said, removing the next key.

"Really?" Levy gasped.

"Good for you, Levy-Chan!" Lucy cheered.

"Now, the rest of you have votes to your name," G said.

Freed looked at Bickslow and Laxus guiltily. Neither man seemed worried. Lily looked vaguely surprised.

G coughed and looked at the papers.

"The first one of you three that is safe is…

.

.

.

.

Bickslow."

Freed paled and stared at Laxus. Laxus remained calm, while Lily seemed even more concerned.

"Only one of you two will stay tonight. The person that's voted out, the fifth person voted out of Survivor Sparkling Waters, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Pantherlily. Bring up your torch." Lily did so obediently. "Lily, your tribe has spoken."

"I had fun, everyone. Best of luck to you," He said.

"Bye, Lily!" Lucy said.

Levy frowned worriedly as she looked at the still intact Thunder God Tribe.

"Certainly, I think we can all agree that even when things look bleak, it's when we learn we can rely on two things when it comes to this game. Trust, and luck. And for some of you, the second thing really pulled through for you. But it's only a matter of time before your luck runs out. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." Flash finished. And just like that, the Precht tribe went out.

Colette turned to Warrod. "We hope you enjoyed this feature presentation! Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Enjoy the rest of the night." With that, the Warrod tribe had went back to their camp.

 **Pantherlily's Final Words: I didn't expect to get voted out, but the competition didn't matter much to me. Good luck, everyone!**

The Votes!

Lily- Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow

Laxus- Lucy, Levy

Bickslow- Lily

(Next time on Survivor: Sparkling Waters...

Separation anxiety sets in for one castaway, and two others learn what they are in the dark.)


End file.
